The Spectacular and Sucktacular Dates of Klaine
by scarlettfire
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating, but what do they do exactly?
1. Master of the Alley

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: So this idea came to me as I was sorting through lettuce at work, 'the dates of Klaine!'. I've got about a dozen ideas right now, but I'm up for, and encourage, suggestions.**

**Also, these aren't going to be in chronological order. So I'm putting the time under the date venue/type. [This also means that suggestions can come with a timing attached/relationship status if it's wanted.]**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or else it'd be The Klaine Show plus extras.**

* * *

><p><em>Bowling<br>__Late June_

When Kurt had suggested they go bowling, Blaine hadn't expected this.

He'd expected Kurt to own his own bowling shoes, the boy was very picky about his shoes, but he hadn't expected the bowling ball, snazzy glove, or the maintenance kit all stashed away in a designer looking black bag that perfectly matched with Kurt's black, purple and gray ensemble and similarly coloured 10 lb ball.

"How often do you go bowling Kurt?" Was the only thing Blaine could think to say when Kurt ignored the rental counter and went straight to a locker in the far corner of the alley and pulled out his gear.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged and led Blaine back towards the rental counter. "Hi, Mark."

"Kurt." The bored looking guy behind the counter nodded. "A family of five's using your usual lane, but 12's open." Mark blew a gum bubble that popped loudly.

Blaine got distracted from the words 'usual lane' by the wild thought that only stereotypical bored girls were supposed to do the gum popping thing.

"That's alright. Two," Kurt looked Blaine over. "Maybe 2 hours."

"That's shorter than usual." Mark shrugged but started clicking away at his keyboard. "Fifteen. Will this one need rentals?"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head surprised to be spoken too. His head had gone back to 'usual lane'. _How often did Kurt come here? He has a locker, and a 'usual lane' and knows the guy behind the counter by name, and the guy knows how long Kurt bowls for!_ "Do you need shoes?"

"Oh…yeah." Blaine answered stupidly. "Size 10."

"That's two more." Bored Mark said and turned behind him to fish the shoes out. Kurt pulled his wallet out and Blaine snapped too enough to try and stop him.

"No." Kurt said firmly. "I get ten percent off. Otherwise I'd complain but let you pay anyway." Blaine retracted his hand. _Kurt likes me buying him things? He always complains…but maybe he just likes the show of it._ Blaine thought happily.

"Here." Mark banged the ugly red, yellow and brown shoes on the counter. "15.30." Mark said and held out his hand for Kurt's money. Kurt handed him a twenty. "4.70, have a good game."

"See ya later, Mark." Kurt waggled his fingers and tucked his money away. "C'mon Blaine."

* * *

><p>For whatever stupid reason, Blaine hadn't put two and two together. Kurt had all his own stuff, a locker, knew the people who worked here, and they knew him. Kurt had made an offhand comment about having three bowling balls in different colours and weights to match his mood and outfit. Kurt had bowled a strike his first ball without even a warm up.<p>

All that, however, still didn't prepare Blaine for the 225 Kurt bowled and the measly 77 Blaine managed their first game.

"You're amazing." Blaine said as he stared in complete shock at the board. "You're one hundred percent amazing."

"Glad to see we agree." Kurt laughed.

Blaine tore his eyes away from the board that proclaimed just how _amazing_ his boyfriend was. Kurt was standing there, one gloved hand held out like he'd just waved it, a smirk on his face that was slowly slipping into that self-conscious look he still sometimes got around Blaine, like he wasn't sure he was supposed to have said or done that. "Me too." Blaine agreed. "Can we go to the bathroom so I can kiss you?"

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly, his eyes widening. Blaine supposed it was because he'd never _really_ been that forward about this before. Kurt nodded slowly, then sat down and began to take his shoes off and put on his slip ons. [He'd told Blaine before that he'd specifically worn them today so he wouldn't have to go crazy over two pairs of shoes.]

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" Blaine asked.

"It's bad to get them wet. You're should be fine 'cause they're rentals, but you should take them off anyway." Kurt answered, his voice a little higher than normal.

"I'm sure a lot have people have taken them into the bathroom." Kurt was putting on his other slip on and Blaine didn't want to wait anymore to kiss him. "I wish I could just kiss you out in the open."

"They might not let us back in." Kurt shook his head and led the way into the bathroom. Luckily it was empty so there was no one to see them go into the handicap stall together.

"Kurt." Blaine said once the door was bolted. Said boy turned around and Blaine attacked his face. "You're _amazing._" Blaine said between kisses. "_Amazing._" He backed Kurt up slowly, until he was pressed against the stall door.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too." Blaine pressed his lips more gently to Kurt's. He breathed in Kurt's unique smell. He wasn't a very good olfactory identifier, i.e.: he had a sucky sense of smell, but Kurt always smelled _so good_. "We have about an hour and a half left right?"

Kurt looked at his watch. Blaine was struck by how easily Kurt read the analog clock that Blaine himself wasn't able to figure without pointedly thinking about it. "A little less. You were slow your last few turns, and our detour didn't help. Shit, we just left the stuff!" Kurt remembered suddenly and was out of the bathroom before Blaine could even think to stop him.

By the time Blaine got back to appropriate lane, Kurt was finished lacing his bowling shoes back up and was setting up the board for the next game. Blaine watched Kurt's swift fingers, moving almost before the prompt and which definitely took a lot of practice. "You come here a lot."

"Dad was on one of the leagues here for a few years when I was younger. It got to be too much though, something about one of his main guys at the shop quitting and needing to take on more hours to compensate." Kurt explained as he typed 'Blaine Warbler' into the first name slot. "He couldn't find a sitter he liked when I was little, so I went a lot of places with him. It's why I know so much about cars. He'd have me dropped off at the shop by the school bus after school and put me in the office to do my homework till closing. When he joined the league he figured why not just take me too. The latest they ever went was ten and I was about that old by then, so I could stay up if I was occupied. I got bored of the arcade quickly, and just started bowling too. I like it, so I still come whenever the mood strikes." He typed his own name in as 'Kurt Blackbird'.

"I guess the mood strikes often?" Blaine asked. The pins reset so he could throw. "We're birds today I see."

"For now. That's one of the fun things, messing up people's names so nobody knows who goes when. It works better when there are a lot of people though." Kurt smirked. "Go, throw your infamous gutter ball."

"It's no infamous! And I don't throw gutter balls that often." Blaine defended and got his borrowed alley ball.

"You threw three in a row, and then another three throughout the game. There are only ten frames." Kurt deadpanned. "You, Blaine Warbler, suck at this."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, then thought of something. "Then teach me, sensei."

"You're the oriental one." Kurt raised just one eyebrow. "But whatever. You have to do this." Kurt proceeded to take his own ball and, in slow motion, execute a perfect strike. "It's about where you aim and how you release. Let me see what you do, you can take my frame, I'll still beat you."

"Thanks so much, you're the best boyfriend ever." Blaine glared for a second but then did what he always did.

"Okay, so that's where you're going wrong. Your swing is all crooked, and I bet you're looking at the pins to aim aren't you?"

"Well yeah." Blaine nodded.

"They're too far away. C'mere, you see those arrows. Aim at them. We'll work on your throw and then we'll figure out your sweet spot. Mines just to the right of the second right arrow."

For about half an hour all Blaine heard was "PENGELEUM!" and "NO, you're doing it WRONG."

* * *

><p>By the time they were done Blaine was absolutely sure of two things. One, he was never asking Kurt to teach him something again. Kurt got really frustrated when Blaine didn't understand what he was talking about, and he wasn't very clear when he explained things. Two, Blaine was actually a pretty decent bowler when he ignored Kurt's advice and just sang to himself under his breath instead as he threw the ball. Who knew why?<p>

Kurt beat the crap out of him point wise, but it was alright. After Blaine had convinced Kurt to stop trying to teach him anything, they had a good time. Blaine had the pleasure of watching Kurt eat cheese fries and nachos while drinking a chocolate shake. The other boy didn't even once mention what it would do to his skin or figure. Blaine wasn't about to bring it up, he liked Kurt however Kurt wanted to be.

"Our time's up." Kurt sighed as he bowled his last strike. Blaine was jealous of how little Kurt actually had to pay attention to do that. Blaine had only managed two the entire night.

"Wanna play in the arcade?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I think I saw a pinball machine in there, or a racing game. I love racing games."

"It's a Need For Speed type thing, yeah." Kurt nodded. "You really want to play?" Blaine nodded. "Alright, but I'm really bad at videogames. Let's return your shoes first, and I'll put my stuff in the lockers."

It took them five minutes to be sitting in the hard plastic driver's seats for the racing game. Blaine fed it some quarters for them both and let the game go. Within thirty seconds Kurt's screen was blowing up. In another minute, it was blowing up again. Every few minutes Kurt died, having to feed the machine another quarter. Blaine was a bit distracted by Kurt's utter fail at this and only managed to get in third at best on all his races. "You don't have to keep playing, Kurt." Blaine said after Kurt blew up for the eighth time.

"I want to win now." Kurt complained.

"Let me see what you do." Blaine abandoned his own game for a moment to watch how Kurt played. Kurt drove, jerking the wheel too hard and too often. "No, babe, you can't do that. Let me show you. Watch." Blaine started his own game and put his attention into it. He almost forgot Kurt was watching him by the time the finish line was looming. He pushed the gas button harder, even though it didn't do anything, and rocketed across the finish line in first. "See what I did. You can't be so rough with it. Or too gentle, you have to find the balance. And turns are the hardest, so don't expect to get that right off the bat. So you try now."

Kurt fed his machine more quarters and Blaine watched as he went from too rough to too gentle and back to too rough, it was an endless cycle and he twisted and turned out of control. His game car smashed into three other cars and the wall, blowing up instantly.

"Maybe pinball." Blaine suggested, unease with the fake screams and slightly creepy laugh the game over screen was making.

Kurt glared at him and pointedly put in another quarter.

* * *

><p>Nearly five dollars later Kurt finally conceded defeat and let Blaine lead him to the pinball machine. Kurt was just as fail at that, but so was Blaine so they at least evened out. As the ball dropped between the keys as Blaine accidently hit the button too late, Blaine realized something. "Kurt!"<p>

"DAMN IT, BLAINE! You made me loose the ball!" Kurt snapped and glared at his machine. "What?"

"We both suck at this." Blaine explained. "It's the first time all night we've both been sucky at the same thing."

"O…kay…and this is supposed to be a good thing?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. We're on equal footing." Blaine nodded. "Which seems like the perfect segue to us leaving and making out in your car."

"How is that the perfect segue?" Kurt asked, but he was already moving away from the pinball machine and towards the door. Blaine trotted slightly to catch up.

"Well Porcelain," Blaine began, using one of the many names they'd come up for the bowling board. "Because if we're on equal footing, then it's making out. If one of us is being better at something, the other is getting kissed. Don't ask who made the rules, they're just the rules."

"You totally just made that up you liar. That's not a real thing." Kurt laughed. "You just want to make out."

"Damn straight I do." Blaine answered. "Or rather, damn gay."

"Why do I like you again?" Kurt shook his head at Blaine's admittedly lame joke.

"Because you think I'm sexy?" Blaine answered. "Oh my god, I have to sing that to you one day. The Rod Stewart song."

"How do you even know that song? It isn't Top Forty." Kurt stared, completely ignoring the other part of what Blaine had said.

"I listen to more than Top Forty." Blaine defended. "And my mom loves Rod Stewart, she blasts his CDs whenever she's cleaning."

They stepped outside, and Blaine was surprised to find the sun almost done setting. "How long have we been in there?"

Kurt checks his watch, impressively quickly again. "Almost four hours."

"Wow." Blaine shook his head. "Oh this means it'll be dark enough with your window tints that we can make out in the parking lot instead of some random shoulder off a random back road near a random field." Blaine jumped a little excitedly.

"But I like our random back road shoulder fields." Kurt said and Blaine had to stare. He was pretty damn sure Kurt had just successfully pulled off _coy._

"We can still go there if you want." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm briefly, wishing he could hold him properly in public like he wanted too.

"No." Kurt watched Blaine's hand as it slid off his arm. He licked his lips and Blaine wondered if Kurt knew he did that. "We can be in the parking lot."

Blaine smiled. They walked the last few feet in silence, and both got in the back without prompt. Once the door was shut Blaine was on Kurt. "You smell so good." Blaine said as he put his face in Kurt's neck. He wasn't very good at keeping his thoughts to himself when he was kissing, or about to kiss, Kurt. "I don't even know like what, just good." Blaine closed the distance between their lips and felt Kurt's happy sigh.

"Probably lemons, it's what my moisturizer smells like." Kurt said against Blaine lips.

"I don't really care, so long as you keep being amazing." Blaine smiled. He liked talking against another person's lips. It tickled vaguely, but the intimacy of it more than made up for that. "Now, less talking, more making out."

"I like that idea." Kurt laughed and the puffs of air did things to Blaine. Luckily, he was in a position to take care of it to an extent.


	2. D'licious

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: Just a reminder, the timing is not chronological in this fic. The last one was late June, this one is mid May.  
><strong>**My 3 lb dog can climb the baby gate on the stairs with ease. That little girl is a climbing FREAK! Oi veh**

* * *

><p><em>Mall<br>__Mid May_

Kurt was positively jumping out of his skin. The opening of the new store in the mall was today. It was some name he'd never heard of before, but that hardly mattered. The store was getting the coveted corner spot just by the new main entrance. Kurt had to remind himself that running was too plebeian for his tastes. Also that Blaine had short legs and running was one of the few physical things Kurt did better than him, well he was faster anyway.

Normally he'd bring his girls to the mall, but Mercedes was sick and Rachel couldn't be trusted in stores until he'd made sure there was nothing for children in adult sizes. The other girls were always an option, but going with Blaine meant it was a date.

"You're way too excited for this." Blaine laughed. "It's adorable." _Adorable._ That word was the bane of Kurt existence and the best thing in the world in equal parts. Sometimes he really wanted his boyfriend to call him something other than a word that could also describe a kitten. Today, however, adorable just made him blush happily and tug on Blaine's arm to make him walk faster.

Okay, so running was out, but speed walking was perfectly acceptable; the fact that they were just a little different was something Kurt decided to pointedly ignore. He sped up a little more, barely looking both ways before _vaguely_ sprinting across the road separating the parking lot from the sidewalk.

"Wait up Long Legs!" Blaine ran to catch up, actually _ran_ a few steps. Kurt ignored that in favor of the little huffing noise he made when Kurt stopped abruptly and Blaine almost ran into him. "What was that for, Kurt?"

"Are we in a bad western movie?" Kurt asked. "Long Legs? Really?"

"I can't help it if I'm short." Blaine laughed. "Now, onto the stores?"

Kurt smiled widely and speed walked to the doors, going a little slower so Shortie could keep up. "D'licious, such a stupid name." Kurt couldn't help but notice. There were big purple and white signs up all over it proclaiming 'OPENNING DAY SALE'. Kurt practically salivated. 'Sale' was one of his favorite words, especially when accompanied by any percentage over 50.

"It is. Let's hope their merchandise is good." Blaine said by Kurt's side.

"I checked online. It is." Kurt thought of the absolutely fierce shirt he'd seen on the website. He hurried inside, instantly taken over by Shopper Kurt. Shopper Kurt was stronger than regular Kurt, able to lug up to fifty pounds all over the mall without complaint; needed no more energy input than coffee and maybe a lightly salted Auntie Annie's pretzel if it was Black Friday; didn't even acknowledge this thing called 'foot pain', it baffled him completely; could change into four separate outfits, make executive fashion decisions, and correctly rehang the cast offs in less than ten minutes. Shopper Kurt was also the haggle/coupon King. Kurt loved being Shopper Kurt.

Within ten minutes Kurt had located the shirt he'd been scoping out online, four pairs of pants he wanted to try on, and a jacket he was on the fence about. Blaine had one shirt and was skimming through a rack of pants. "Blaine." He looked up. "If you like it even a little, find it in your size. We don't make decisions in the main room; we make decisions in the dressing room."

"Oh." Blaine nodded and pulled the pants off the rack. Kurt smiled before turning back to the rack he'd been working on. "This store is huge; I've only been through two racks."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kurt sighed happily, not looking up as he pulled a shirt from the rack. He normally didn't like shirts with sayings on them, but that didn't mean he didn't like to read them.

It took another forty minutes for Shopper Kurt's arms to become too full of clothes to put off the dressing room any longer. Blaine makes an excited noise when Kurt tells him it's time to put things on and Kurt wondered if it's because he wants to try things on as much as Kurt, or if he's excited about finally being able to potentially get to the leaving the store point in their little mall foray.

Kurt dropped his things off in the handicap fitting room then turned around to pull Blaine in too. He needed to make sure Blaine didn't pick anything _too _heinous. He flicked through the clothes, only having to discard one shirt and two pairs of pants. He assembled an outfit and handed it to Blaine. "Try this one first."

"Um…Kurt…in here?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and took a seat. "I'm your boyfriend, and your best friend, I have complete veto power when it comes to fashion. I can only do that if I see you."

"Yeah, but Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, pulling a face that Kurt didn't understand. "Kurt." He said again, thrusting his hands, and so the outfit, forward a little in this shrug type thing.

"What?" Kurt asked. He had no idea what Blaine's problem was. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt." Blaine sighed and shook his head. "We haven't even gotten to shirtless make outs yet."

Kurt flushed. What did making out have to do with shopping? And why did Blaine have to bring it up when they were _in public? _"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt tried to make sure his voice wasn't doing anything weird, but it disobeyed him and came out higher than he'd have liked.

Blaine blushed, he always looked good when he blushed, not like a stupid porcelain doll. He looked vaguely like he was glowing, which was a weird thing to think, but Kurt was too distracted by wondering _what the hell Blaine's talking about_ too care about his waxing poetic thoughts. "I can't change in front of you Kurt." Blaine said finally. "I'd get too awkward or too turned on, or both, and I don't think we can handle that yet."

Kurt turned into a stupid porcelain doll/tomato hybrid as he finally cottoned on. "Oh." Kurt gasped, unable to say anything else. _'We've only been dating for two months! What were you thinking? Of _course_ you can't go into changing rooms together!'_ "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine was still blushing violently.

"I didn't even think. I go in with Mercedes and Rachel all the time, so I didn't even…but you're my boyfriend, of course it's different and I'm stupid and…"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted him. "Calm down, it's okay."

"No it's not. I didn't think and now I made both of us embarrassed and…"

"Kurt, really stop!" Blaine interrupted him again. "It's just a mistake, it's not like something bad happened. A mistake was made that's all. And you said you do this with Mercedes and Rachel all the time? So, while I think that's a bit weird and I'm now really wondering about your boundaries with them, it was a habit so I'm not mad at you or anything. Really, don't beat yourself up about this."

"I don't look." Was the only thing Kurt could think to say. "And they make me leave if it's a bra or something they can't wear a bra for. It's just easier if we're all in the room, it goes quicker."

"Babe, I know you don't look." Blaine laughed. "That wasn't what I was wondering about."

"It's no different than getting changed in the locker room, and with all the slushies they've practically seen me naked." Kurt shrugged.

"Okay, now I'm jealous." Blaine said before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Shit, I didn't say that. Ignore me." Blaine turned an even darker red than he was before. Kurt felt himself morph into the red Power Ranger's suit.

He also felt a strong flutter of happiness at the thought that Blaine wanted to see him naked. In a fit of boldness he wasn't aware of before, Kurt plucked the top shirt off his pile, stood, and pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing. Blaine's jaw dropped, like, literally dropped. Kurt watched him, shirtless.

Blaine's eyes were slightly bugged out, and fixed firmly on Kurt's chest. Kurt knew from countless stints in front of the mirror that he was skinny but still looked a bit flabby around his middle, and that his blush was full bodied. His arms were defined enough from working in the shop that Kurt hadn't ever been self conscious of them. His lack of chest hair always either made him happy or annoyed; it was a love hate thing.

A little drool came out the side of Blaine's mouth. He didn't even notice. Kurt suddenly felt amazing. _He'd made his boyfriend not only blatantly _stare_, but he'd made him _drool. Yeah, Kurt felt on top of the world. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

He also couldn't help that he followed through with his need to wiggle his hips as he walked to Blaine and put a finger under his chin. "You're drooling dear." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine's jaw back up. "It's rather rude."

"Guh." Was Blaine's response. Kurt's smirk widened. He stepped back and lifted the shirt he was holding, starting to pull it on. Before he'd even managed to poke both arms through the appropriate holes Blaine's hands were on his wrists. "Don't." Blaine rasped, actually rasped. Kurt was really loving this! "Don't do that, _please._"

"Only if you return the favor." Kurt said, his voice coming out equal parts excited and breathless. Now that his mind was in the right place, he _really_ wanted to see Blaine shirtless.

Kurt had never seen somebody rip off an article of clothing so fast and with so little finesse in his entire life, and he'd spent a week on the football team. The thought faded from his mind quickly though, because _Blaine was shirtless in front of him!_

He wasn't stupidly muscly, or even very muscly at all, kind of just smooth and not fat. His chest was hairy, not cave man or sasquatch hairy…just _hairy._ Kurt had this insane desire to run his hands through the curly black hair. He knew the hair on Blaine's head was curly, no amount of gel could get rid of the wave at the very least, but he'd never seen a single curl. He suddenly wondered if it'd be as curly as the chest hair clearly was.

He'd dropped the shirt and was groping his boyfriend's chest before his mind told him he probably shouldn't. Blaine let out a tiny whimper when Kurt tried to move his hand and grabbed his wrists. "Don't stop doing that." Blaine whimpered and took a step closer. His own hands slid up Kurt's arms to his shoulders then slipped down his sides. Kurt let out an embarrassingly high whimper as he shivered.

"I won't." Kurt remembered to say. He ran his fingers through the somewhat coarse hair. "I want you to lose the gel later." Kurt mumbled. Was the hair on Blaine's head this rough? That was actually perfectly fine with Kurt.

Blaine slid his hands behind Kurt to his back and pulled him closer until their chests touched. Kurt was forced to move his hands to Blaine's back, but he honestly didn't mind. He'd never been skin to skin like this with somebody before. It was surreal. He barely even remembered that he was in the mall in a fitting room at the new store on opening day.

Blaine head came down to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "I love that you're taller than me."

"It wasn't hard, Shortie." Kurt giggled, loving what that did to the way they were connected.

"Long Legs."

"Western movie."

"Taunto."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Ignore it." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's shoulder. "I think we should put clothes on now. We're too out in public for this." Blaine didn't make a move to follow his own advice.

"I don't wanna." Kurt whined and nuzzled his face into Blaine's hair. It was stiff with too much gel, but Kurt didn't care. Blaine had managed to find something that didn't smell terrible. He clung tighter to Blaine.

"How about we do a fashion show?" Blaine said. "We'll stay in here together and then when we get back to your house we can have an after party."

Kurt's excitement swelled with the quickening of his heart. He definitely wanted that. Blaine _did_ have good ideas every once in a while. Kurt told him this in as many words.

Blaine just laughed and picked up the outfit he'd abandoned before to start the fashion show. Kurt ended up only actually putting on half of his pile before he decided the fashion show was _definitely_ over and the after party was _long_ overdue.


	3. I Will Send to You

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: So I fully intended to have this out at a reasonable hour, but it didn't happen. GAH work and family time! So, this is unedited as of yet, but I wanted it out today.  
><strong>**Happy 4****th**** everybody!**

**::EDIT:: Nothing major, just some grammatical things. **

* * *

><p><em>Swimming<br>__Fourth of July_

"So, um…" Blaine started. His parents turned to look at him, away from their plates. His dad was never much of a talker, and his mom had stopped long enough to actually eat something, so Blaine had used the lull to broach the subject. "Kurt…well, Brittany actually, but anyway, I was invited to spend the Fourth of July with New Directions at Brittany's house for a pool party. Then, since if I went I'd be in Lima anyway, Kurt asked me to go to his family barbeque. After that we'd meet up with New Directions again and watch fireworks."

Both parents just looked at him for a few moments. Blaine knew what they were thinking, or at least what he would be thinking. They didn't have any family close, so they usually went away for major holidays, spending the smaller ones having a 'Family Night Out', or going to dinner in a somewhat fancy restaurant and actually getting dessert for once. It wasn't much, but it was their tradition, and Blaine was asking to be away from it for the first time.

"So you'd be gone all day is what you're saying?" his mother asked quietly.

"If I went." Blaine nodded. On holidays they were all home together, and he usually helped his mom do something festive while his dad tinkered with whatever project he was on at the moment. Then, after the dinner, he and his dad would usually watch some sport or other together. Again, not much, but it was theirs.

Blaine still wanted to see Kurt. He felt a little queasy asking to be away from his parents for the first time on a holiday, but he…he loved Kurt. He always wanted to be with Kurt, even if that was a bit clingy. He'd wanted to always be with Kurt _before_ he'd figured out how dopily in love he was.

"If you went." Blaine's father repeated.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded again. He looked between his parents, they seemed unhappy. He didn't know if it was because he'd be gone, or where he intended to go. They were…inconsistent with their handling of his sexuality. On average he knew it was better than a lot of kids had it; they loved him no matter what, and didn't try to hide that. They just didn't know how to handle it sometimes.

Blaine really hoped it wasn't one of those times.

"We haven't met the Hummels." His dad said. "Or any of these 'New Directions' kids you're talking about."

"I know." Blaine said hesitantly. "You met Kurt." That had been a nerve racking day, and they hadn't even been dating yet when it happened.

"You spend so much time over there, we feel like we never see you anymore." His mom said. "Between you boarding at Dalton and spending all your weekends with that boy, then going over there almost every day this summer, we were looking forward to having you on our day off." Blaine kept his flinch in when his mom said 'that boy'. He couldn't tell if it was just what came out or if she meant it the way it sounded.

"We should have known he'd be over there." Blaine's dad sighed. He picked at a carrot on his plate, swirling it around.

"I know." Blaine's mom sighed as well, doing the same thing with a piece of meat on her plate.

They looked utterly disappointed.

"You wanted to hang out with me?" Blaine said before he could think better of it.

"Of course we do." His dad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it should have been; Blaine certainly knew he was attached to their little traditions. Somehow it still surprised him how blatantly it was said.

Blaine instantly thought of what else Kurt had said when he'd been invited. "Um…if you want…" Blaine trailed off, not really sure how to bring it up. "You guys were invited too." Blaine forced himself to say, no matter how awkward. "To the barbeque I mean."

His mom caught his eye. "Your boyfriend invited your parents to his family barbeque?" She asked. Blaine's heart swelled a little that she called Kurt his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded; he was starting to feel like a bobble head doll. And déjà vu at that thought for some reason… "Well, Mr. Hummel did officially. Kurt had invited me and his dad said you guys should come too if you weren't busy, Kurt seconded."

"Honey…" His mom trailed off. "That's kind of awkward for us."

"I know." Blaine agreed, originally he hadn't planned on bringing it up at all.

"We'll go." His dad said, surprising them. Both Blaine and his mom looked at him incredulously. "I want to meet this boy's family, and this is the perfect opportunity. Besides, we've been wanting to spend time with you, Blaine."

"You're going to let me go? You're going to go?" Blaine asked stupidly.

"You've got your own car and you're seventeen, we can't _really_ stop you." Blaine's dad answered. "You obviously want to go."

"I do."

"So go, have fun with your friends. Give us the Hummel's address."

"Oh…okay." Blaine rattled it off for them before he realized he should probably write it down.

* * *

><p>Kurt in the summer kind of made Blaine drool, just like that time in the dressing room at D'licious [his favorite store <em>ever<em> now] when he'd seen him shirtless for the first time. The reason? Three words: _so much skin._

It threw Blaine for a loop every time, all the different combinations of bare skin Kurt could come up with in his outfits while still looking _over_ decently clad. The boy loved layers, even in summer.

This love of layers is why, even though it was a pool party, Blaine wasn't surprised in the least to see Kurt in a white long sleeve shirt and purple skinny jeans. Sadly this ensemble was devoid of nearly all skin exposure. "Not going in Kurt?" Blaine asked as they got into Kurt's car.

"The sun is murder on my complexion." Kurt said simply. "I'm _really_ pale, so I burn."

"Oh." Blaine said. He'd never _really_ burned before, so he never understood what everyone always complained about.

"You tan don't you? Like Santana?" Kurt glared at him for a moment before he pulled out and fixed his eyes firmly on the road.

"Yeah." Blaine laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't use sunscreen either."

"BLAINE! Do you know how terrible that is for your skin? You're gonna get skin cancer!" Kurt's voice went high and kind of squeaky. Blaine loved when his voice got all high pitched like that, the higher the better. [He sometimes wondered if that subconsciously factored into his drunken stupor induced bi phase.]

"I'm not going to get skin cancer." Blaine laughed at him and put a hand on his mid-thigh briefly. He watched as Kurt's face coloured. Blaine had been getting more daring with his hand placement lately and Kurt had yet to do more than blush.

"I'm putting sunscreen on you today whether you like it or not." Kurt told him.

"You're gonna put it on me?" Blaine asked, excitement running through him at the thought of Kurt touching him all over. "Okay then, yes, sunscreen me up." Kurt blushed a deeper red but didn't deny his intentions.

Blaine's phone rang; it was a number he'd never seen before. "Hello?"

"Hello Kurt's bird." A girl's voice said. "Santana said she got your number from Kurt's phone so she could sext you."

"Um…Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Duh." Brittany S. Pierce said. "I'm calling to warn you the Lord Tubbington isn't in a good mood today, so you shouldn't eat any gummy bears in front of him."

"Uh…okay?" Blaine was completely confused.

"Gimme the phone, Blaine." Kurt said and held out one hand for it, eyes still on the road. Blaine gladly handed it over. "Hi, Boo."

Boo? "Kurt…" Blaine started to ask before he remembered it was rude to talk to people who were on the phone.

"I'll keep him away from them." Kurt said with a smile. "Yes, we're coming over right now…We'll be there in ten minutes…No you can't put Artie in the pool with his wheelchair…Boo, no I'm not making out with you today…I'm not making out with Blaine for you either… Why are you so obsessed with kissing today, Boo?... You shouldn't watch those things with your cat… No, not even if Santana was with you…Boo, please stop talking about sweet lady kisses… No, I liked kissing you too, I just like kissing Blaine more…Boo, listen, we'll be there in a few minutes…Okay, bye, I love you too."

"What the hell?" Was all Blaine could say. There were, like, fifteen things wrong about everything Kurt had just said. "You kissed her?"

"Phase, I grew out of it." Kurt shrugged. "I was trying to make my dad happy and had the wrong idea. It's nothing compared to the football thing."

"Football thing?" Blaine's head was swimming. He was also picturing Kurt in a football uniform, thin, tight pants and all. If in his mind it wasn't a cup forming the impressive bulge, well, he was a teenage boy.

"I'll tell you later. We're going to be there too soon for the whole story." Kurt said. "Oh, don't be surprised if Brittany starts bugging you to either make out with me in front of her, or make out with her. Oh, and she's remembered the dolphin thing lately, I blame Santana, so she keeps calling me that."

"Dolphin?" Blaine was in a perpetual state of confusion when it came to Brittany, and yet he still liked her. It wasn't something he could wrap his head around.

"Something she said last year, I think Santana liked it and wanted it to make a comeback. She's been really into the gay jokes lately, I think she suspects something about Dave, or at least wants to make fun of him for letting her put him in a red beret."

"So we're dolphins now?" Blaine asked to clarify.

"Maybe, if she remembers again." Kurt shrugged and the car began to slow. "She's our only friend with a pool you know. Well, Santana's dad has a pool, but she only goes there on weekends and selective holidays, so it's not an option."

Kurt pulled off and parked on the street in front of a house with a packed driveway. "Don't let Puck near you with a water gun or try to beat Mike at ping-pong, it won't go well for you."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. Kurt liked to randomly give him warnings about his friends sometimes, and he couldn't help but find it adorable.

They get out and Kurt led the way into the house. He walked in without knocking, something Blaine had never felt comfortable with at anyone's house. "Boo!" Kurt called.

"Boo? Why do you keep calling her that?" Blaine asked.

"She likes it, when she broke up with Artie she made me promise to call her that again." Kurt shrugged. "It made her happy, so I figured 'why not?'"

Blaine just nodded along. He felt a vague twinge of jealousy when Kurt used pet names for other people. He usually ignored it, but it was still there. He liked being the one called by the pet name. "KURT!" Brittany yelled from somewhere and was suddenly tackling Kurt. "Santana said you'd bring your bird." She smiled and looked to Blaine. "She's always right." She detached from Kurt to reattach to Blaine. "You smell good birdie."

"Boo, off my man please." Kurt scolded her gently but pulled her off all the same. Blaine felt a little thrill as 'my man' repeated in his head a few dozen times. "And he's not a bird, just his friends are."

"Okay. I won't ask him to talk to the stork for me then." Brittany nodded. "C'mon Kurt, everybody but Puck and his big lady love are here already." She took Kurt's hand and then grabbed Blaine by the arm and towed them both through the house and outside to her pool. "Puck was my pool boy last year."

"Not this year?" Kurt asked.

"He said he can't sleep with the moms anymore, so he doesn't wanna. But he didn't sleep with my mom, just me…so I'm confused." Brittany pulled a confused face but then shrugged and let go of them. "I gotta pee, please don't eat anything in front of Lord Tubbington, he's on a diet and it makes him cranky." She left them.

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Blaine asked. Kurt pointed to a cat that was completely taking over an entire lawn chair. "Her infamous cat that reads her diary?" Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to sit under that umbrella right there, can you put the bag there?" Kurt asked. "I have to use the bathroom myself."

"Alright." Blaine gladly took the bag. He'd given up trying to take heavy things from Kurt unless asked, Kurt got really pissy. [Also, Kurt was actually stronger than him anyway, something he'd found out when he'd tried to get his hands in Kurt's hair to mess it up.]

He brought the bag to the chair, greeting the New Directions members on the way. Kurt's chosen spot was, predictably, right next to Mercedes. "Hi."

"Hi." Mercedes smiled. "He went in the house?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh." Mercedes reached over and started going through Kurt's bag. "He's got…there it is." She pulled out sunscreen. "Sam forgot his."

"Um… Kurt's really picky about his products…" Blaine trailed off.

"This is his public bottle; he brings one for him and one for everyone who forgets, which is usually Finn or Brittany. I guess we're adding Sam to the list." She laughed. "I knew he'd pick over here."

"Oh?" Blaine sat down and checked the door. He felt a bit awkward being here, he'd never been to Brittany's house. Luckily Mercedes was someone he was comfortable with.

"He hates being in the sun without at least SPF 80 on. He managed to find 100 once, but he couldn't find it again." Mercedes laughed and then called for Sam to come over. "So he always goes for the big umbrella."

"I want to see him swim." Blaine said. _'I want to see himin nothing but swim trunks.'_ Blaine thought to himself.

"I doubt it. If he even brought a bathing suit you can colour me surprised." Sam quirked his head but then shrugged and sat down.

"Sun block." He said happily and pulled his shirt off. Blaine had a moment of automatic staring at the half naked fit boy before he started comparing him to Kurt. Kurt won, Kurt always won.

Maybe Blaine should reevaluate this sexuality thing, from attracted to men to attracted to Kurt plus appreciation of the male form. Because, apart from admitting Sam was attractive, Blaine just _couldn't_ be attracted to him like he was to Kurt. Maybe summer wasn't _completely_ devoid of learning.

"Oh my God." Quinn said. Blaine looked over his shoulder surprised to see her there. She was clearly in the process of pulling a chair to the umbrella, but she'd abandoned it to stare at the door. "He actually…"

Blaine looked.

Blaine drooled.

Yup, definitely attracted to Kurt with a smattering of male form appreciation thrown in.

Kurt was HOT!

"Ohmygod." Blaine heard himself exhale too quickly, his voice coming out higher than it normally did. Technically, if he took a step back to his mentor days, he knew Kurt _wasn't _the hottest thing that ever walked the earth. He sometimes made really funny faces that weren't meant to be funny, and his skin got splotchy in the bad way when he was angry, and there was this vein on his neck that was unattractive when it was sticking out.

But combine his love goggles, teen hormones, and the fact that Kurt was genuinely hot when he wasn't doing any of the above mentioned things, and Blaine was rendered a dribbling pile of horny mess.

Kurt was in a bathing suit. A tight bathing suit that stopped at least an inch above his knees, without a shirt, and his hair was without product.

Blaine might actually get him in the pool.

Then visions of Kurt wet made him drool more.

God, he was never going to be able to hold himself together around his hot boyfriend was he?

Suddenly Kurt was in front of him, pushing his jaw up with one finger, a smirk firmly in place. "I love making you do that." Kurt sat, well knelt, in between his legs and ran his finger down to Blaine's collar. "Mercedes, can you give me the sunscreen when you're done with Sam?" Kurt asked, not looking away from Blaine as he toyed with the collar. Blaine couldn't think. His mind was completely focused on the way Kurt kept ghosting his finger over Blaine's skin.

"His legs need colour, so we're done now." Mercedes said, handing Kurt the sun block.

"Take off your shirt Blaine Warbler. You're not allowed to get skin cancer on my watch." Kurt's smirk was still firmly in place as he took his finger off Blaine. Blaine had to keep himself from whining.

Blaine practically ripped his shirt off. "Good boy." Kurt murmured before sitting back farther on his heels and squirting some sunscreen onto his hand. "Now turn around so I can do your back."

Blaine really didn't want to turn around. He wanted Kurt to run his hands all along Blaine's chest. Sure they weren't big into public displays of affection, their first date had taught them what a bad idea that was, but they were with friends and…and Blaine just really wanted Kurt to touch him while he was being all hot like that. [Well he wanted Kurt to touch him all the time, but that wasn't the point.]

Kurt put his hands on Blaine and he forgot all his mental whining. Kurt touching him was the _best thing ever!_ "You guys look like a porno." Santana's voice cut into their moment. "A vanilla one, but the start of one def."

"Go away Santana." Kurt said immediately.

"No, you two tots look like your abouts to do it."

"They're singing?" Brittany asked.

Did all the girls just gravitate to them or something?

"No, hon, I meant they're gonna start going at it like wildebeests." Santana said dryly.

"Seriously, go away Satan."

"That's my names bitches." Santana laughed. Blaine opened his eyes to look around him, when'd he close them again? Oh, when Kurt's soft hands started caressing his back in the best way ever.

"But you're name's Santana." Brit pointed out. Everybody sighed.

"C'mon Blondie." Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and pulled her to the pool. "Let's play chicken."

"Oh, perfect. Mike!" Tina shouted and got up. Her bathing suit was, predictably, all black. Her hair was pulled into pigtails. All the New Directions girls were around them, most getting up to go in the pool. Why did they need to group like that? Seriously girls were a group-being Blaine did _not_ understand

"What's chicken? Is it a game? How do you play? Is there singing? How do I win?" Rachel asked as she got up to follow.

"When did all the girls surround us?" Blaine asked as Kurt pushed on his shoulder. "And do you want me to turn around or something?"

"Yes." Kurt said, so Blaine did. He put his legs on either side of Kurt once again, quiet pleased with the thought of Kurt being there. "And I don't really know what it is, but the girls keep coming to me now. Before I'd go to them, but now they're all coming to me. And they keep asking about you." Kurt shook his head. "I've kind of gotten used to it."

"We're your pack of hags." Mercedes informed them. "But I'm your main hag, so don't forget that buddy." She shot Kurt a momentary glare.

"Um… you mean like…I really don't like that word." Kurt said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Mercedes nodded sagely. "I don't like the word either, but the rhyming is perfect, so I'll keep the hag portion. Even if that does make us seem like we should be in MacBeth."

"Those are witches." Blaine pointed out, and then promptly forgot what they were talking about as Kurt's hand plants itself firmly on his stomach. Blaine was pretty sure he just died and went to heaven right then. Nope, Kurt's hand went lower, that was definitely heaven.

"Santana's right. You guys do look like the beginning of a porno." Quinn said.

"Like you've watched any." Mercedes grinned.

"Don't need to watch it to know the premise." Quinn shot back with her own grin.

"Girls, don't fight." Kurt laughed, moving his hand up Blaine's chest. It was still good, but Blaine wanted the hand lower.

Then he remembered how public they actually were and blushed violently. Un-dapper thoughts were not for public!

"Looks like the boys didn't want to play chicken." Quinn said. "It's safe to go in, now."

"Quinn, you sun block yet?" Kurt asked as he rubbed at Blaine's chest.

"Yes, Dad." Quinn stuck out her tongue. "I was waiting to dry."

"Alright." Kurt nodded. "Get Finn over here. I don't care if he's wearing a shirt, he'll get weird farmer tan if he doesn't put on sunscreen."

Quinn stood and pulled her bathing suit shirt thing so it sat how she wanted it too. "Will do."

"I figured her for a bikini." Blaine said offhandedly.

"Stretch marks." Mercedes provided.

"I gave her a cream for that." Kurt sighed. "It did wonders for me."

"You have stretch marks?" Blaine asked, staring intently at Kurt's side for any hint of them.

"They're not noticeable anymore really." Kurt blushed but lifted his arm and pointed around his ribs. If Blaine looked close enough there were faint blue streaks. "I grew a lot last summer."

"My eyes are green." Blaine said bluntly.

"They are not." Kurt said, not getting it.

"I'm jealous." Blaine clarified.

"Oh." Kurt laughed. "Well, I can't help it if I'm not a hobbit."

"I'm not that short!" Blaine tried to defend himself, but Kurt just raised one eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm a bit short, but I can't help it. I'm part Asian, it's in my DNA."

"Mike's not short." Kurt pointed out.

"His ancestors were from the lowlands then." Blaine shot right back.

"Whatever you say Blaine." Kurt shook his head and then put his hands back on Blaine. Blaine instantly forgot what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't get Kurt in the pool. Kurt had just been teasing him. As soon as his sunscreen was dry [sunscreen Blaine hadn't been able to talk Kurt into letting him put on] Kurt had put his long sleeve shirt on. His legs, his beautiful legs, were still bare, but Blaine was skin greedy. He wanted more. He wanted Kurt in the pool, wet and beautiful and…WET! "I'd look like a drowned rat." Kurt had said when Blaine had suggested getting him in the water. He'd look like the hottest 'drowned rat' ever.<p>

"Everybody!" Brittany yelled around 1 o'clock. "Mommy said you guys have to go in an hour."

"Thanks." Quinn called. They all knew the pool party ended at two.

"TIME FOR WATER GUNS!" Puck yelled and got out of the pool to dive at his bag. Lauren had set up camp with it, occasionally going through it and muttering about how stupid Puck was. Before Puck could get everything wet Lauren threw a water gun at him. Luckily he caught it before it hit him in the face. "Thanks, hottie."

"Don't spray me or I'll hit you." Lauren deadpanned.

Puck pulled a slight face and then shrugged. "Whatever." He then went off to fill it.

"He's going to be an ass." Lauren let everyone know.

"I believe it." Kurt added. Blaine watched from the pool as Puck filled the water tank and then looked around. He watched as Puck's eyes landed on Kurt. He looked to Blaine and winked before running towards where Kurt and the girls were lounging.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled and booked it to the edge of the pool. He pulled himself out, but it was too late. Kurt was already letting out a high pitched squeal.

"PUCK! YOU BASTARD!" Kurt screeched. Blaine ran over only to stop halfway.

Kurt was soaked, his white shirt completely see-through. Blaine had fully intended to mock attack Puck, maybe get the water gun away from him and soak him too. Puck would love it and he'd look good for Kurt. Those plans, however, went out the proverbial window when he saw Kurt. He'd been right before, Kurt was _hot_ wet. Puck had one of those super soaker guns, and it had done its name proud.

Blaine just drooled.

"Kurt." Blaine managed. His brain did not like working when Kurt was being hot. They'd moved on to shirtless make outs a while ago, and summer made it shirtless make outs in shorts. Seeing so much of Kurt shouldn't still turn him into an incoherent babbling mess, but it still did.

A water droplet fell out of Kurt's hair to land on his nose, Blaine wanted to lick it. "You're welcome dude." Puck clapped a hand on his shoulder and smirked dirtily.

"I'm soaked, and I'm going to kill that stupid behemoth with his fucking water gun and his stupid ass ideas and…" Kurt mumbled to himself as he dug through his bag for his towel. "Gonna make him pay…"

"Kurt." Mercedes laughed, "You look ridiculous." Blaine's brain snapped too.

"He's hot!" Blaine protested, and then realized he said that really loud from across the deck. Thirteen pairs of eyes looked over at him, mixed responses on their faces. Blaine only cared about Kurt's blush. He finished his walk over slowly, eyes locked with Kurt's. "Well, you are." He said once he was close enough.

"You didn't have to yell about it." Kurt was still blushing bright red. Blaine chanced a glare to Mercedes and Lauren who were right next to his boyfriend. Lauren was pointedly watching, Mercedes was pointedly not.

"I only yell about important things." Blaine shrugged and reached a hand out. He ran his palm down Kurt's arm. "I'll yell about how much I love you later if you want me too."

"Um…" Kurt dropped his gaze. Blaine felt himself smile wider.

"I will." Blaine promised. "Or, actually…RACHEL!" Blaine yelled and turned around to look for the pint sized star. "You bring a microphone?"

"Of course." Rachel called from the pool. "In my bag. I also have a playlist of just instrumentals on my iPod." Rachel added helpfully.

"Thanks. Can I use it?"

"Sure!" Rachel got really excited, but Blaine turned away from her. He looked back at Kurt.

"I'm going to sing for you." Blaine told him. "You're hot, and sexy, and I love you."

"What are you going to sing?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know yet." Blaine answered truthfully. "If you like will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you swim with me?" Blaine really wanted him in the pool.

Kurt smiled, just a sliver of his teeth showing. "Okay."

"Perfect."

"But only if I like it!" Kurt insisted.

"You'll like it." Blaine promised and quickly ran his hand across Kurt's stomach.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine ten minutes to find the right song in Rachel's eclectic collection. It took him another five minutes to track down a boom box with the correct plugs. By the time he'd set it up half of New Directions had started flipping through their iPods for songs to sing.<p>

"Okay guys." Blaine said into the microphone. "How long we got Brittany?"

"Half an hour." Santana answered for her.

"Thank you Brittany." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, this is for Kurt." He pressed play.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, you know that I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you._

Blaine watched the smile spread on Kurt's face. Yeah, the Beatles worked for them.

* * *

><p>"I got the hose." Finn whispered at him. "Wanna spray Kurt?"<p>

Blaine's eyes widened. What was with the getting Kurt wet theme today? Whatever, either way, Blaine was definitely in on this. Kurt was standing next to the barbeque, watching Burt like a hawk as he cooked. Carole was setting up a buffet table. Blaine and Finn had been charged with making sure there were enough chairs at the table.

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "I'll get him. I'll tell you when." He quickly counted the chairs and told Finn where to put the last one then sidled up to Kurt. "Kurt…"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. He was still staring at the grill. "Dad, lower the heat."

"I know how to grill Kurt." Burt answered.

"I just don't want you to burn it, or undercook something." Kurt answered.

"I won't." Burt poked at the steak. "Now go play with Blaine."

"I'm not five." Kurt retorted, Burt just chuckled. Kurt sighed exasperatedly as he turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry hon, what?"

"Can you tell us where the extra paper towels are? Finn forgot and we need to wash the table off." Blaine gestured at the table and to where Finn was fiddling with the hose.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "He's so forgetful, he's got a mind like a sieve." Kurt shook his head. "I'll get them, be right back." Kurt disappeared into the house. He was out quickly, toting the paper towels. Blaine had moved to the table and motioned Finn closer with the hose. "Here babe." Kurt handed them over. "Really Finn, how do you remember to change your socks in the morning if you can't remember this? It's only been in the same place for the whole time we've lived here."

"Thanks." Blaine put the towels down and hugged Kurt. He tucked his head into Kurt's neck and tightened his arms. "You're the best."

"Thanks, I know." Kurt laughed.

"I'm not sorry." Blaine announced. "Finn, NOW!" He quickly spun Kurt towards Finn, still holding on, as Finn turned on the hose. [Blaine had made sure it was just on mist so Kurt wouldn't murder them. Just enough to get Kurt damp, but not enough to ruin anything but his hair.]

"FINN! BLAINE!" Kurt screeched, his voice reaching into only dogs could hear territory. "WHY? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" Kurt pushed Blaine away and whirled on Finn. He threw himself at the footballer, going right for the neck.

"OW!" Finn complained and dropped the hose. Kurt snatched it and turned the setting to shower.

"I've had enough of getting wet today!" Kurt shrilled and sprayed Finn. "First Puck got me with the water gun." He turned the hose on Blaine. The second the water hit him he ran. Finn followed. Kurt sprayed after them. "Then I had to go in the pool!" Kurt pursued. "NOW THIS! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"KURT!" Finn complained and ran behind the grill. Blaine had run the other way, hoping Kurt would follow Finn.

He didn't. He cornered Blaine, literally, at the junction of the fence. "You went along with it." Kurt accused, nozzle pointed straight at Blaine's face. "You _helped."_

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked.

"You said you weren't." Kurt retorted.

"You're _really_ mad?"

Kurt smirked. "I'm _really_ mad." He agreed and pulled the trigger. The water hit Blaine in the chest, soaking him thoroughly. Blaine had nowhere to run. "Now, how's that?" Kurt dropped the hose in triumph.

"Well…" Blaine shrugged. He made a quick peak around. Carole and Burt were laughed at them, Finn was looking relieved that it wasn't him. "It's wet." Blaine answered truthfully. "Jeans are really heavy wet."

"I know." Kurt gestured at his own pants. The outfit from before the pool had made a reappearance. It was all festive colours for the day, but somehow not tacky at all.

Blaine nodded and took a step closer. He put a hand on his chin. "It's also a bit cold, even though it's really hot." Blaine added. He took another step closer. Only one more and he'd be close enough to touch Kurt.

"I'm going to make you suffer while I get new clothes." Kurt grinned evilly.

"Then…" Blaine shrugged. "You need to be wetter. GLOM!" Blaine yelled as he threw himself at Kurt. He tackled his boyfriend to the ground. "EPIC WIN!"

"You suck!" Kurt huffed, obviously winded.

"You make an awesome landing mat." Blaine smirked. "I didn't feel a thing."

"I hate you." Kurt growled and pushed Blaine off him.

"You love me." Blaine smirked. Kurt blushed but still glared.

"No, I hate you. You suck."

"_All my loving, I will send to you._" Blaine sang softly and grabbed Kurt's hand. He scooted closer.

"No. I still hate you."

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true._" Blaine continued and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You don't have to pretend." Kurt pouted.

"Oh, so you don't hate me anymore?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I'm momentarily letting it go." Kurt answered and stared pointedly at Blaine's lips.

"Oh, well okay then. I can work with that." Blaine leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. They'd only kissed in front of a handful of people before, but somehow, all the reasons they refrained stayed out of Blaine's mind. He didn't even think about how Kurt's family was watching them. He pulled away and then kissed Kurt again. "Am I forgiven?"

"For now." Kurt ceded. Blaine chuckled and pressed his mouth to Kurt's once more.

"You must be Blaine's parents." Carole said loudly. The loudness, along with her words, broke them apart quickly. Blaine was on his feet in seconds, almost forgetting to offer Kurt help getting up.

Blaine's parents were staring at them. Blaine's mom looked vaguely green, and that made Blaine's heart stutter. He was a bit terrified to look at his dad, but he forced himself too. His face was mostly blank, but just at the corners of his mouth there was a slight upturn.

"Yes." His dad answered. "You must be Carole."

"Yeah, Kurt's step-mom. This is Burt, Kurt's dad. My son Finn is right over there." Carole pointed out everyone.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Kurt waved a little.

"Hello Kurt." His dad nodded.

"Hi." His mom nodded. She still looked a little green. One hand drifted to her stomach and she rubbed for a second.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Blaine remembered to say belatedly.

"Steaks almost done." Burt informed them.

"Have a seat." Carole said politely. "There's a salad and all the side dishes right on the table over here. It's a buffet set up so the table isn't so crowded."

"Sounds great." Blaine's mom tried to smile but it looked a little pained. Everyone moved to the buffet table but Burt, who still stood at the grill. Blaine watched his parents, completely forgetting about his wet clothes. His mom was moving slowly, and she kept rubbing at her stomach. His dad was doing that slight over protective thing he always did whenever she wasn't feeling amazing. He kept touching her, always keeping in contact.

Once everyone had sat Blaine watched his mom subtly pull something from her pocket. It was a bottle of medicine. She took a few pills carefully, without really letting it be seen what she was doing.

She was sick. She wasn't feeling well. That's why she looked green.

Blaine really hoped that was the case. He was quiet, just letting Carole talk to his parents. Kurt seemed to be watching too, because he didn't say a word. Finn was too busy eating to notice anything that wasn't potato salad.

About halfway through the salads and side dishes, when the meat came off, his mom was smiling and even laughed with Carole. She even looked directly at Kurt and asked him a question. Blaine felt himself relax. Maybe this would be alright.

When the light started going and Finn began insisting they leave so they could meet everyone for fireworks, Blaine knew everything was fine. It had been a little awkward at times, but…today was just a good day.

"Katy Perry is attacking me right now. I'll refrain for your sake." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears as they got up to leave for fireworks.

"I love you." Kurt said simply.

"Good, I love you too." Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's and quickly kissed Kurt's neck in front of everyone without even thinking about it.


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: So, I've been really fluffy with the first three chapters. I didn't want to depress people.  
><strong>**However, not every date can be Spectacular, some of them have to suck.**

**PS: My lovely beta is a tad busy, so this is unedited until she can get to it.  
><strong>**::EDIT:: Again, no major changes.**

* * *

><p><em>Movies<br>__Late March_

_Bang. Bang._ There was a knock at the door. "Kurt, I don't know how you open the door holding two cups all the time, can you come get it?" Finn's voice came through the solid wood.

Kurt let out a sound that was half laugh half sob. "Coming." Kurt managed and crawled off his bed. He was slowing going to the door, but Finn didn't complain.

"Thanks." Finn gave a goofy smile and made his way to Kurt's bed. He put the milk mugs on the nightstand before Kurt could tell him too, even remembering to use the coasters. "So…" Finn shrugged. "Um…why are you all sad and stuff?"

"Right to the point aren't you?" Kurt made another laugh/sob noise.

"Well, yeah." Finn shrugged again. "You looked like you were gonna cry when you came in. I wanted to know if I have to go beat Blaine up or something."

"No." Kurt said quickly. "Just…no. Blaine was perfect tonight. I was everyone else who sucked." Kurt face planted on his bed, not even caring that his hair would get messed up or that he might be too close to Finn for the footballer's comfort.

"So, what happened?" Finn asked. He shifted on the bed, crossing his long legs and leaning against Kurt's headboard. His movements bounced Kurt around just enough to make him uncomfortable so he rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling.

He stayed silent. "C'mon, dude. You don't even have music on, and you love to wallow to show tunes." Finn pointed out. "Something's definitely wrong, might as well tell me."

"It was our first date." Kurt started softly.

"Wait, I thought you guys got together before Regional's? That was, like, two weeks ago." Finn asked confused.

"We did. We just haven't had a chance to go out on a date, a proper non-coffee date, until tonight." Kurt answered. "Now shut up and don't interrupt. You asked so don't be rude."

"Sorry." Finn said sheepishly.

"Finn, what did I just tell you?" Kurt glared in mock anger. Finn almost said sorry again before he obviously thought better of it. "That's better."

* * *

><p>"You're taking me to see Suckerpunch?" Kurt deadpanned.<p>

"Well, yeah." Blaine answered. "I kind of wanted to see it, and it's the only thing I thought you'd actually have the potential to like."

"You're really not good at picking mood appropriate things are you?" Kurt shook his head. He couldn't help but smile though. He was going on his first date ever! And with Blaine!

"I'm sorry." Blaine shrugged, also smiling. He took Kurt's hand. "Do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Think who you're talking too." Kurt gave him a look.

"You're right." Blaine beamed. "I'll get some popcorn after we've got our seats." Blaine tugged on his hands and Kurt followed him to Theater 3.

They sat at the end of the last aisle. "I'll be right back, you sure you don't want any M&M's? I saw you eyeing them."

"No." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and started to get up. "Wait."

"What?"

"Um…" Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine he wanted a kiss.

Somehow Blaine still understood. He leaned across the armrest, pressing their lips together. Kurt sighed happily into the kiss. This was number eleven. Kurt finally didn't have enough fingers to count them on anymore.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's a little harder and sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth for a moment. "I love your voice." Blaine breathed onto him, moist and warm.

"Wha?" Kurt asked confused, his brain not working coherently. Blaine just kissed him again, 12! This time Kurt noticed the high pitched little whimper he made in back of his throat. Blaine made an appreciative noise, moving his lips _just so._

"I'll be back in a minute, beautiful." Blaine told him and scurried off. Kurt watched him go, appreciating the sway of his ass in the low light. _'I get to tap that.'_ Kurt thought wildly for a moment. He laughed to himself, equal parts appalled, amused, uncomfortable and excited by the thought. To distract himself Kurt looked around the theater. At his instance they were early, too early even for previews to have started. They'd even, again at Kurt's insistence, changed out of their Dalton uniforms. Kurt blushed as he remembered. Blaine hadn't been there with him, but Kurt had still been mostly naked in his boyfriend's room.

Kurt shook his head. There were five other people in the theater. A couple up front in the first row. They were happily chatting, holding hands. Kurt smiled at that. The other three were a bunch of girls, a bit of surprise since it was a martial arts movie and a lot of girls didn't like that sort of thing, who were near the center of the theater.

"Mom! Don't sit with us!" A pre-teen boy whined and sped past Kurt. Three more boys followed, all making their way near the front. Kurt felt a bit bad for the couple.

"Don't run!" The mom chastised.

"Stupid boys." A girl, maybe nine, said. She stopped, pulling her hand from her mother's grasp. "Wait, I gotta tie my shoe." The hand grabbed onto Kurt's armrest as she lifted her untied shoe and tried to fix it one handed in mid air.

"Elizabeth," The mom sighed and squatted down in front of the girl. "Put your foot down."

The little girl smiled and winked at Kurt while her shoe got tied. "I hate tying them." She whispered. Her mother didn't hear her, instead muttering something about 'stupid movie…stupid shoes…not good for so young…violence.'

"You're pretty." The little girl told Kurt. "What's your name?"

"Don't talk to strangers, Elizabeth." The mom huffed. "And what did you do to the other one? God damn it!" She yanked violently at Elizabeth's other shoe. "Don't call boys pretty."

"No, it's okay." Kurt assured the obviously stressed out mom. "I don't mind."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You sound like a girl." Kurt kept his smile in place. "That's kinda cool, I never heard a boy sound like a girl before."

"Elizabeth." The mom growled and straightened up. "Let's go. Leave the nice boy alone."

The little girl rolled her eyes, already better than some teens Kurt had met. "Mom!"

"Bye Elizabeth."

"I don't know your name pretty." She complained, ignoring her mother who had turned and started walking towards the boys already.

"I'm Kurt." He told her. "Now go on before your mom gets angry."

"Elizabeth!" Speak of the devil.

"She's already angry." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Kurt like X-Men? I love Nightcrawler."

"Angrier then. And sure, like X-Men."

"Elizabeth, if you don't come here right now…" The mom trailed off, threat clear in her voice.

"Go on." Kurt encouraged.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "She's always angry."

"Bye." Kurt prompted politely.

"Bye Kurt Vagner." She smiled brightly and waved, finally trouncing off to her irritated mother. When she got to the woman she got her arm pulled a bit roughly. He mother hissed something that was probably 'sit!' and they both were seated.

"And you accuse me of being a flirt." Blaine laughed and crossed in front of Kurt to sit. He held a bag of M&M's out to Kurt. "I know you wanted them."

"I did not." Kurt said but still nabbed the bag. "And flirting with a nine year old is creepy, don't even joke about it."

"She loved you." Blaine smiled. "She called you pretty, _Kurt Vagner.'_ Blaine imitated.

"How long were you listening?" Kurt gaped. How short was the line? He knew it was a random Monday, but c'mon!

"Since she called my boyfriend pretty." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips. "I agree."

Kurt blushed violently.

"Mom, ew, look!" One of the pre-teen boys, the first one, yelled. They hadn't gotten their wish, the mom sat directly behind them. Everyone in the theater turned to look at the outburst, the five original people at the boys and then, with the boys, to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt pulled his hand away quickly, suddenly aware of how touchy he and Blaine were being in public. Hell they'd kissed! Twice!

It was too late though. The angry mother, now somehow even more pissed looking, had already processed what she'd seen, what it meant. She glared. "Get up!" She hissed at her group, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Wha?" Her son complained loudly. They were all still sitting. She grabbed his arm, along with Elizabeth's.

"I said get up." She said, still perfectly audible to the rest of the theater. "We're not sharing a theater with fags. Who knows what they'd do to you." She yanked on the arms of her children and glared the other three boys into submission. They left the theater quickly, using the other door so they didn't have to go near Kurt and Blaine.

"But Mom! You promised we could watch the movie!" The boy complained when they were almost out.

"It's not my fault, blame the fags." The mother spat.

Then they were gone.

Kurt wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, Kurt." Finn sat up straight, his mouth wide open.<p>

Kurt sniffled, refusing to cry. He stared up, willing the wetness to retreat back into his body. "I said don't interrupt."

"There's _more? _How can there be _more?" _Finn asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, there's _more."_ Kurt imitated. "Not much though."

* * *

><p>Kurt refused to cry. He wanted too, but he wasn't going to let it happen. The only time he'd let himself cry in public was when it wasn't important; when he was watching a movie or listening to a song. When crying wasn't personal. That's the only reason he'd let himself do more than tear up and feel an uncomfortable blockage in his throat.<p>

Blaine, on the other hand, clearly didn't feel like crying. He felt like ripping something apart if the angry little huffs and clenched, shaking fists were anything to go by.

Kurt sucked his sadness and hurt in, he'd deal with it later when he could be alone in his room. Now he needed to keep Blaine from getting up and following that BITCH of a woman and ripping her a new one. Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's arm. "Blaine?"

"Don't…" Blaine pulled his arm away. "Just…don't touch me right now. I'm not…I'm not _good_ when I'm angry like this." Blaine admitted.

"I understand." Kurt folded his hands in his lap.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. They sat in silence, neither of them willing to speak again.

Just before the opening started another group of people came in, about five of them, all boys. They weren't from Dalton, but still probably local. They passed Kurt and Blaine just as an eerie version of 'Sweet Dreams' started.

Kurt couldn't watch this movie. It had nothing to do with the actual movie, he was actually quite impressed with that eerie beginning and the music. No, it had everything to do with the tension rolling of Blaine. Kurt felt hurt and like his faith in humanity, which had been building at Dalton, had crumbled in one moment. Still, with every second that went by he remembered the last two weeks. He and Blaine had been acting quite couple-y in front of all the Warblers, and they hadn't batted an eye. Sure some people were still SHIT, but not everyone. They _couldn't_ be.

He hoped.

He needed.

If he was wrong…the hurt still whirling around inside him would take him over again. Last time it was because of Karofsky. He didn't want that again. Once was enough for a lifetime.

During something weird involving giant metal beings that the little blond was totally kicking the asses of, one of the new group got up. Kurt really didn't notice for any other purpose than distracting himself from Blaine's tension.

"Okay…" Blaine said stiffly. "I know I said…but…"

"Yes." Kurt whispered.

"Hold my hand at least. I need you to keep me here in this seat." Blaine admitted. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand tightly.

"It's okay." Kurt said soothingly. He pulled Blaine's hand into his lap and turned it palm up. He started massaging it roughly with his thumb. Despite the reasons for holding Blaine's hand, Kurt still felt a little thrill at the contact. Holding hands was important to him, always had been.

"You're a good boyfriend." Blaine tried to smile at him, but it came out looking pained.

"I know." Kurt joked. Blaine's smile still looked like a grimace, so he dropped it.

Suddenly Kurt's lap was full of popcorn. It was still hot and Kurt felt the butter/oil crap seeping through his jeans quickly, burning his skin.

"Oh shit, sorry." A boy, the one who had left, said from Kurt's side. He was laughing. "Sorry." The boy shrugged and then went off to his seat. Kurt watched with wide eyes as he whispered something to his group and got high fives.

"That's it. We're leaving." Blaine stood up abruptly, pulling Kurt with him through their still joined hands. They were out of the dark theater and into the bright light of the main entrance before Kurt could think. Blaine pulled them out to the parking lot, throwing his bottle of water at the garbage can on the way out and missing entirely. Kurt heard a disgruntled yell behind them but Blaine didn't stop.

The oil burned with every step Kurt made. He wiped ineffectually at his thighs. He was still holding the unopened M&M's.

They sat in Blaine's car, the doors of which Blaine had slammed almost viciously, for a few seconds as Blaine panted. Then the car was started and they were on their way back to Dalton. Kurt knew driving when you were emotionally impaired wasn't a good idea, but he didn't want to distract Blaine right then and make it even more dangerous.

They parked and Blaine just sat, one hand still on the keys he'd already turned the car off with. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "Our first date and…I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt said truthfully. It really wasn't at all. Blaine had been perfect. He hadn't done something stupid and he'd gotten them out of there when it was too much. "I'm going to go home."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. He didn't move as Kurt slowly got out of the car. He was still there when Kurt left the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"You just left him there?" Finn asked.<p>

"I didn't know what else to do." Kurt answered stiffly. He wanted to see Blaine. Maybe he should call him after Finn left.

"That's just rough dude." Finn sighed. He inched down the bed a little and put a hesitant hand on Kurt's head. When Kurt didn't do anything Finn ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "I always liked it when my mom petted me." Finn said in explanation. "It felt really nice."

Kurt closed his eyes, finally giving up on making the moisture retreat. As the tears slipped down the sides of his face and let Finn pet him. "It does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.2: I am taking suggestions for the dates by the way. I've only gotten one, which I plan on getting to soon.<strong>


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside Again

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: This is for GleeFanatic5. Hope you like it.  
><strong>**I'll apologize right now for any wrong advice Blaine gives Kurt. I've only been ice skating once, and I fell…a lot.**

* * *

><p><em>Ice Skating<br>__Late December_

"You have to go?" Kurt asked quietly eyeing the suitcase. He latched onto Blaine.

"We always go." Blaine answered. "We have this big family dinner and then we exchange presents and then we annoy the crap out of each other for the next three days."

"I don't want you to go." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"I know, baby. I kind of don't want to go either, but…I still kind of do. I don't know how to have a Christmas without doing that." Blaine turned his head and kissed the part of Kurt's face he could reach. "I'll see you for New Years."

"I better get my midnight kiss." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck softly.

"Of course. There's a superstition with that you know? If I'm the first one to kiss you I'll be the only one who gets to kiss you all year, I can definitely live with that." Blaine's eyes fluttered as Kurt kissed his neck more firmly.

"Only works if it's at midnight exactly." Kurt answered as he backed off. "Okay, I don't think we can pretend we're getting scarves anymore. You're parents will think we're doing exactly what we're doing."

"Damn parents, won't let us drive alone." Blaine whined. He grabbed his scarf and wound it around his neck.

"They're saving gas, Blaine. Being economical and parental at the same time is a big plus for them." Kurt brushed Blaine's hands away and fixed the clumsy knot he'd formed. Then he wound his own perfectly matched scarf around his neck quickly. "Now c'mon. You've got to teach me how to ice skate."

They backed out of Blaine's room and headed down the stairs. "I can't believe you've never been before."

"You keep saying it, but it's not going to change." Kurt pointed out. He beat Blaine to the door and held it open.

"Such a gentlemen. You'll make my knees turn to jelly." Blaine put a hand to his forehead in an overly dramatic swoon.

"Goof ball." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine loved that he still smiled when Blaine acted ridiculous.

"C'mon boys!" Blaine's mom called from the car. She quickly rolled the window back up. She hated letting the heat out.

They giggled a little as they clambered into the car. "Thanks for taking me Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said while Blaine's dad backed out into the street.

"No problem." Blaine's mom answered distractedly. She was a paranoid passenger, she always had to watch what was happening.

The ride to the club was mostly silent, only the radio making any noise. Blaine knew that both his parents and Kurt still felt odd around each other. His parents had cornered him mid-August and sat him down to explain in no uncertain terms that they were 'still working on it, but we don't want you to keep him or yourself away because of it'. Since then Blaine had made an effort to bring Kurt around more. The results were… inconsistent, but not necessarily bad.

It was a relief when they got to the country club. After Blaine had transferred to Dalton Blaine's parents had joined the club. They'd told him it was so they could get everyone comfortable. Blaine's new friends would probably be members, and it wouldn't hurt for them to know their parents. For the most part that was how it worked out. Wes and David were members, and Blaine often saw them milling around. In fact, they were meeting the duo today. Kurt hadn't seen them in over a month.

"I don't know why this is still so awkward." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Me neither." Blaine shrugged. He grabbed his bag and squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go and getting out of the car.

"We'll see you kids later?" Blaine's dad asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Blaine had thought they were ice skating too.

"We're having lunch with the Hendricks." His dad answered. "We probably won't go skating unless your mother drags us."

"I haven't decided yet." She shrugged. "We're leaving around four, be ready if we don't see you." Blaine's mom gave him a hug and a kiss. Even if he was nearly eighteen he didn't mind.

"Bye then." Blaine said.

"Bye." Kurt added. They both waved. "Well, we're alone now."

"We're getting you skates. C'mon." Blaine walked off towards the rental stand by the pond. "They have one of those zambonie things, so the ice is safe. Even if it's thin the pond's only a foot deep. Man made things and all that. It's the kiddie pool in the summer." He explained on the way.

"Multitasking." Kurt nodded. "I can't believe this is my first time here, you should have brought me last summer." Kurt gave him a weak little punch.

"We always went to the pool in Lima, and you don't know how to play tennis. There isn't too much else that's fun here in the summer. There's hiking, and they just put in that new gym, but I really didn't think you'd like it." Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, let me decided if I like things." Kurt chastised. "I might have wanted to hang out at a country club pool with my boyfriend." Kurt made this adorable little pouty face.

"Okay, message understood." Blaine held his hands up. "What's your preferred shoe size, 10 and a half or 11?"

"For comfort, 11." Kurt answered.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. They went up to the vendor. "Got any 11's?"

"Two." The guy manning the booth said. He held up the left shoe of each pair. "Which one you want?" One was black, the other was light blue.

"Black." Kurt said and held out his hands.

"Here you go." The guy got the shoe's mate and then handed Blaine the sign out sheet.

"Thanks." Blaine scribbled his name.

"I never thought I'd be so willing to put my feet in rented shoes." Kurt huffed.

Blaine just laughed and brought him to the bench. "No, don't take the guards off yet. Those stay on until you get on the ice. It's easier to walk with them on. It's also better for the blade."

"Okay." Kurt slipped his shoes off and held in a grimace as he stuck his feet in the skates.

"They're clean, babe. I've had to man the booth before, we have to clean all the skates when they come back." Blaine laughed and pulled his own skates out of his bag.

"Why did you have to be in the booth?" Kurt asked as he laced up his left skate.

"We do rotations." Blaine shrugged. "We don't clean or anything, just stuff like manning the rental booth or lifeguarding. At the beginning of the month you sign up for a shift or two, whatever you can manage. It's just something we all do."

"Sounds nice." Kurt smiled and went to work on his other skate. Blaine, having had lots of practice, was already done. Just like his normal shoes he tended to simply loosen the laces enough that he could slip his feet out.

"I never sign up for lifeguarding. I did once after I got my certification and this little twerp started freaking out in the water. I had to go get him. He was fine, just playing some stupid game. He kicked me in the gut as I was dragging him out, I almost puked. It wasn't fun." Blaine winced at the memory. He _hated_ lifeguarding.

"Doesn't sound it." Kurt straightened up, finally done. He stood up. He seemed surprised that it wasn't hard.

"The guards." Blaine gestured down to the little rubber strips hugging the blade. "I told you it was easier to walk on them. C'mon Mr. Hummel, I shall teach you to skate."

"Then shouldn't you be the mister?" Kurt winked.

"Don't talk back to teacher or you get detention." Blaine played along.

"Oh no! Not detention!" Kurt gasped. "Please don't punish me!" His voice went higher than usual, Blaine liked it. So did his libido, but he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"I'll only punish you if you're bad." Blaine had pulled them to the edge of the pond. He pulled off his guards and set them in one of the little cubbies. He stepped out onto the ice and held out his hands for Kurt. "I'll keep you up while you take them off."

"I thought only professional ice skaters had these things." Kurt mumbled as he wobbled.

"Eh, depends. I went to this place that made you put the skates on on the ice. Everywhere is different." Kurt started tipping too much and Blaine grabbed his other arm to steady him. "Okay, step on the ice, gently."

Kurt did as bid. "Alright, not so bad."

"Not bad at all." Blaine agreed. "I'm going to skate you around a little, try to figure out the best way for you to stand. I know you have cooky balance." Blaine started skating backwards slowly.

"Not the time to make fun of me, Blaine." Kurt glared.

"It's the perfect time." Blaine disagreed. "Really though, feel free to shift around till you find somewhere comfortable, then we'll try moving having you move your own feet. Oh, and keep your legs a little tense, not too much, just enough to keep both feet pointing forward." Blaine moved them, keeping his grip on Kurt's arms. Kurt took his advice, shifting his weight around until, halfway through the lap, when he found his sweet spot and stayed there. Blaine finished the lap for the hell of it.

"I think I can do it now." Kurt said, excitement in his voice. He shook Blaine off.

"Kurt…" Blaine tried to grab him again.

"No, I can do it." Kurt insisted. Kurt lifted one foot, put it down, and fell on his ass. "OW!"

"Babe, I told you we had to work on moving your feet." Blaine extended a hand to lift him up. "You don't have any patience."

"Shut up." Kurt glared. He tried getting up on his own but fell on his face, well almost on his face. He caught himself on his elbows. Blaine bent and lifted him, ignoring the protest. "I could have done it."

"Yeah, and I'd still have been waiting by four. Let me help you please?" Blaine wiped the ice crystals that had gotten on his face from his nose gently. Kurt's face was getting pink in the cold, and his near face dive into the ice hadn't helped. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No." Kurt answered. "Why is there even loose ice? We're the only ones here." Blaine let his fingers rest on Kurt's lips a moment before pulling away. He took Kurt's arms again.

" Because Natalia comes out here every morning. She's training to be the next Michelle Quan or something." Blaine answered. "Okay, now lift your foot, but not so much, and don't just put it down like that. Gentle. Ice skating for you is all about gentle."

"For me?" Kurt questioned.

"Gentle and slow." Blaine nodded. "You can go fast once you have practice, or at least know how to turn."

"So, like this." Kurt gently put his foot down, wobbling a little.

"Perfect." Blaine told him. "Which foot are you more comfortable standing on?"

"Um…what?" Kurt looked baffled.

"I'm going to teach you to turn the easy way, you need one stable foot and one to push. So, again, which are you more comfortable standing on?"

"Oh… left." Kurt said. Blaine slowly spun them around.

"Okay, left turns it is." Blaine skated slowly backwards, instructing Kurt how to move. "You're not terrible at this."

"You're still holding me up." Kurt pointed out.

"Want me to let go?"

"No." Kurt gripped his sleeves tighter. Blaine felt his heart flutter. They weren't talking about anything deep, but Blaine couldn't help but let that go to heart. "Hold my hand and skate next to me."

"I can do that." They'd look more like a couple that way. They wouldn't be able to use the 'I'm teaching him' excuse as easily, but nine months of dating and Blaine was starting to not care anymore. He wanted to hold Kurt's hand when he felt like it. He took Kurt's cool hand in his and threaded their fingers together. "Now try moving, I'll match you."

Kurt had only managed to fall twice before Wes and David skated up to them. They came from behind however, and this caused Kurt's forth fall of the day. "I'm going to be a giant bruise."

"He won't be able to sit for a week." David laughed.

"And not for fun reasons." Wes added.

"You guys mention gay sex more than I do, and I'm actually gay." Blaine raised his eyebrows at them. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh yes, don't you know I have a passionate affair with Wes? We're so flaming." David clutched Wes' sleeve, his face perfectly serious. It lasted all of three seconds before they both burst out laughing. "Okay, I can't even…I can't even…" He was laughing too hard to finish his sentence.

"I'm just surprised you kept a straight face." Kurt told him while subtly wiping moisture off his backside.

Blaine trained his eyes skyward to avoid staring like he wanted too. _'No public staring, No public staring. We're not there yet, we're not there yet, we're not there yet…'_ Blaine repeated to himself silently. He then got distracted by thoughts of what they _were_ up too. Kisses had turned to make outs to shirtless make outs to shirtless/pantsless make outs to shirtless/pantsless make outs with frottage and the occasional grope if they had time. Last week Blaine had been allowed to put his hand down Kurt's underwear and jerk him off for the first time. He'd made the most delicious noises, all high pitched and breathless.

"Earth to Blaine." Kurt's voice cut into his fantasies. "Where'd you go?"

"Yes, where did our lead Warbler go?" Wes asked, David nodded beside him.

"Nowhere, just spaced out." Blaine shrugged.

"Kurt, you up for a little alone time, Blaine and I have a score to settle." David asked, looping an arm over Kurt's shoulder conspiratorially. "He thinks he can beat me in a race."

"Off m'boy." Blaine mock growled and pulled David's arm off Kurt. "Mine."

Wes and David just laughed at him while Kurt blushed, his cold-pink cheeks becoming bright red. Blaine liked Kurt blushing. "I'll race you in a bit, I'm still teaching Kurt."

"And here we thought you were over your mentor days." Wes shook his head. "Come David, we'll leave Romeo and Juliet alone for a few laps. You should warm up anyway."

"Which one's Juliet?" David asked as they started to skate away.

"Kurt, Blaine was the fickle one so that makes him Romeo. Besides, Kurt likes dramatic, he'd like the whole death scene." Wes explained. Then they were too far away to hear any more.

"You weren't fickle, baby, just oblivious." Kurt smiled and risked a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaine felt his own face heat up. "I do like the drama of the death scene, gotta give that to Wes. Now teach me to skate, Teacher."

"We're back to this?" Blaine teased.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I haven't been the best student. You might actually have to punish me." Kurt winked and fingered one of the many straps on his straight jacket-esque coat.

"You liar! I knew you knew what the bondage gear was all about! I can't believe I let you convince me you just thought it was cool." Blaine narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile.

"I wondered how long until you figured that out." Kurt just smirked. He moved himself forward, Blaine let himself be pulled. They finished a lap and a half before David decided he was warmed up enough. They'd passed them three times.

"Race time!" David yelled coming at them full tilt. He stopped just before he ran into them, Blaine hadn't flinched. Kurt had fallen again trying to back up.

"Damn!" Kurt whined. Blaine helped him up and brought him to the edge.

"Stay here. We'll use you as the finish line. You say who wins." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"No fair, he'll say you won." David whined.

"I'll judge with him." Wes offered and skated up to Kurt. "Stop whining David."

"Perfect, see. Now when Kurt says I won you can't complain." Blaine smirked. He got himself in line. David got ready too. "Kurt, if you would count us down."

"When I say go." Kurt started. "Three…two…one…go!"

Blaine was off like a shot. He pushed himself to skate faster than he had in a while. David kept right up. He made the first turn in the oblong pond and then curled in on himself to make less surface area for wind to slow him down.

"GO, BLAINE!" He heard Kurt cheer. "WIN IT BABY!" Blaine's heart stuttered. Kurt had just yelled that in public. Blaine straightened slightly to do the last turn. Kurt was halfway along the second straightaway. He moved his feet faster, adrenaline and joy pumping through his veins. Kurt had just yelled their couple-dom for anyone to hear.

He crouched down again when the straightaway began. He saw David out of the corner of his eye. Behind him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as Blaine sped past.

"Yeah, it was Blaine." Wes backed him up. Blaine stopped himself and turned around in time to see Kurt pushing himself off the wall and shakily skating to him.

"You won." Kurt beamed.

"I did." Blaine agreed. Kurt skated right into him.

"I don't know how to stop." Kurt admitted. He wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly.

"I'll teach you." Blaine let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. Today was dead, the only people to see them were Wes, David, and the guy in the rental booth if he was paying attention. Blaine breathed in the smell of his boyfriend. "I'd still hug you even if there were people everywhere." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sucked in a breath, his body getting tense. The tension melted in the next second as Kurt squeezed him even tighter. "Me too."

"Oi! Rematch!" David yelled. Kurt jerked in surprise, lost his balance and fell. He took Blaine with him this time.

"Ow." Blaine whimpered. "I haven't fallen in forever."

"Really? That was my best fall all day. You're a good landing mat." Kurt winked.

"I feel like we've said that before." Blaine shrugged the best he could while laid out on the ice under his boyfriend.

"Me too…" Kurt trailed off. He gave his own shrug. "I've always wanted to kiss you on the ice."

"Are you guys done being all couply yet?" David asked impatient.

"Give 'em a minute." Wes retorted. There was a smacking noise.

Blaine ignored them. "Do it."

"Okay." Kurt lowered his head to Blaine's and captured his lips. Despite the cold Blaine felt warm.


	6. O 66

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: Kurt's inner monologue in this chapter is based off one I had the week I planned out this chapter.  
><strong>**Enjoy, Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>BINGO<br>__Mid August_

Nana Hummel, or as she insisted Blaine call her, _Jean_, was a bingo fiend. The woman could sniff out a good bingo hall in two days flat…without a car. She loved bingo, the thrill, the money, the different coloured inks she could fill her dabbers with. Bingo was just a good experience for her.

She also loved Kurt. Kurt was her favorite grandson. "I'm your only grandson." Kurt would tell her whenever she said that.

"And you're my favorite." She would answer. "Besides, now I have Gigantor. I still like you best."

Kurt would roll his eyes but also smile. She was his favorite grandparent.

Needless to say, when she came to a visit for the summer she quickly found the best bingo hall around and decided that Kurt would be her ride every week. Kurt didn't mind, he loved spending time with her. The only bad thing was bingo fell on Saturday nights, and that was his and Blaine's regular movie night.

During the third week of her stay Kurt let that little fact slip, and Nana rose an impressive penciled eyebrow and asked: "Why in the world haven't you brought Blake? The boy is quite good looking; I wouldn't mind being stuck in the back seat with him."

"It's Blaine, Nana." Kurt corrected. "And as amazing and beautiful as you are, even you can't make him straight."

"I accept that challenge." She'd winked and patted his knee. "Feel free to invite him this week, pumpkin."

"I'm not five anymore, Nana." Kurt complained, but he honestly didn't mind the endearment. Nana knew this and just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, she kept looking at me and giggling." Blaine stage whispered at Kurt as they were walking across the parking lot to the hall.<p>

"Because you're so nervous, Hot Stuff." Nana said from in front of them. She had her head in her pocketbook. "There it is." She said in triumph and pulled her wallet out of the oversized bag.

"She has excellent hearing." Kurt smirked and elbowed Blaine gently.

"Jerring's have excellent hearing and vision all their lives." She said. "Remember that." She waved her wallet at Kurt. "You might get that moon-glow skin from your mother, but you get everything else from my side of the family."

"I know, Nana." Kurt sped up a little to walk next to his grandmother. Blaine trotted to keep up with him. "Jerring blood is strong."

"Jerring?" Blaine asked.

"My maiden name." Nana explained. "I tried to get Harold to change his name, but he just wouldn't do it. Something about 'not being proper'. I can't remember." She waved her wallet dramatically. "Now, Blake, be a gentleman and open this door for an old lady."

"It's Blaine, Nana." Kurt corrected.

"It's alright." Blaine shrugged and trotted ahead to open the door. Nana walked in first and confidently strolled up to the entrance table.

"Three." She said and opened her wallet. The man gave her three regular game card sets. "Thanks. I'll have two extra for luck." She winked and fished out the appropriate amount of money. They exchanged paper products. "This is for you, Hot Stuff." She handed Blaine a set of game cards. "And for my Pumpkin." Kurt got his own set.

"Oh, Mrs. Hummel, you didn't have…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Curly Top." She raised an intimidating eyebrow much like Kurt. "Now you go with my grandson to our regular spot. I'll get the rest of our cards."

"Don't argue with her, babe." Kurt whispered and grabbed Blaine's upper arm to tow him away. "The only thing she wanted that she hasn't gotten was a name change for Grandpa, and I think that's mostly because she liked his last name anyway."

"Sounds like you." Blaine joked.

"Oh it is." Kurt poked him in the side and stopped. "This is our spot."

"Nice place you got here." Blaine said as he sat.

"It is." Kurt agreed. "The TV's will have the next number to be called on it. You can get ahead that way. But don't call BINGO until the number is called. Also, this place only lets you get it if you get BINGO on the last number called."

"So if I notice I've had BINGO for a while I'm screwed? Is that what you're saying?" Blaine asked and propped his hand on his chin.

"Exactly." Kurt smiled back. "Now if you actually want to buy something for yourself today, you should go to the concession stand before she gets back."

"You want anything?" Blaine asked.

"Coffee please, dear." Kurt answered. He reveled in the pet names, they made him so happy. Months of wanting to call Blaine by at least one but not being able to for fear of being 'inappropriate' had given him a lot of options. He felt like he hardly said Blaine's name anymore. "Oh, and a chocolate covered frozen banana."

Blaine made a little 'guh' noise but quickly smiled, nodded, and left before Kurt could ask him why. "Where'd Curly Top run off too?" Nana asked, appearing across the table from Kurt.

"Concession stand." Kurt answered. "He's getting me coffee. Do you want anything Nana?"

"I'll send him for coffee and a doughnut when he gets back; he's only got so many hands." Nana shrugged. "What colour dabber do you want, pumpkin?"

"The yellow one." Kurt answered and held out his hands for it. "No matter what Blaine says, do not give him the red one. The shade clashes horribly with his skin tone and he'll no doubt get ink all over himself." Kurt rolled his eyes. "The green one will do nicely."

"Got him trained early, good boy." Nana praised him. "You didn't give him money for that coffee did you?"

"He hasn't let me buy coffee since we were just friends, Nana." Kurt said. "He's hardly going to let me start now that we've been dating for five months."

"Good." Nana approved. "You pay when you ask him places though right? You're both gentlemen, I won't have you acting like a blushing girl."

"When I can wrestle the check from him." Kurt nodded. "I made him promise not to complain anymore when I pay the bill at Breadstix. I've given up on little things though."

"That's perfectly fine." Nana sighed. "Set this up for the boy, he seems like a bingo virgin." She handed Kurt the cards. "Don't forget the game that's on the board now."

"The special? I can't. I'll fill in his too." Kurt told her. "It'll probably take five minutes for him to set himself up." Kurt rolled his eyes. Nana had bought them each a single special card for each of the four specials that would be played. The first already had 45 balls lighting the board. If anyone got a full card with those 45 balls, they would win the fifty percent of the earnings garnered from the entrance cards. The percentage went down to thirty five once the next ball was called.

Neither Kurt, Blaine, nor Nana had the win. By the time Blaine got back Kurt was already bemoaning that fact to Nana. "I haven't won it yet, pumpkin, and I've been doing bingo for longer than you've been alive. Don't worry about it." Nana assured him.

"But it's so much money!" Kurt whined.

"What is?" Blaine asked and set the tray he was holding down. "I got you a coffee too, Mrs. Hummel. I didn't know how you took it, so I got some sugar packets and a little cup of milk. Oh, and Kurt. They're gonna have the bananas at intermission, they only just got put in the freezer."

"You're keeping him." Nana told Kurt. She accepted the coffee and three sugar packets. Then she took one of the two doughnuts Blaine had bought. "He even got the doughnut."

Kurt knew Blaine probably planned on either force feeding that to him or eating it himself later, but he valiantly didn't complain when it was stolen. Instead he just shrugged and sat. "They didn't have cinnamon." Blaine said, disappointment clear in his tone.

"It's not a coffee shop." Kurt rolled his eyes. He reached into the front pocket of his grandmother's pocketbook and pulled out a plastic sandwich bag full of the spice. "Here."

"Best boyfriend ever." Blaine complimented and let his fingers brush against Kurt's a tad more than necessary when he took the bag from him.

"Aren't you too cute?" Nana sighed happily.

"So what was 'so much money'? You never answered." Blaine asked as he poured a little cinnamon in his coffee.

"The game none of us won." Kurt pouted and shoved Blaine's green dapped card towards him. "It's the first game; you have to get a cover all. If you do it with just the numbers already on the board, you get a load of money."

"That sucks then." Blaine agreed. "How about you explain what's going on with this schedule though."

"Alright…" Nana took over. She efficiently laid out the events of the night. Blaine, predictably, caught on quick enough but took forever to arrange his cards in the right order and stop fiddling with them. Kurt had to stop him from going through each page and marking all the free spaces.

"You can do that later, now you're just being restless."

"Sorry." He'd hung his head.

When the games finally started, Kurt kind of got preoccupied. He got really competitive sometimes, and he tended to tune everyone else out in favor of focusing on himself. His cards were the only thing he saw for about an hour. It was only when Nana called BINGO in an almost bored sounding voice that Kurt tuned back in.

"Which one?" Blaine asked, looking over at Nana's cards.

"I got a small round robin on this one." She pointed out her winning card. One of the hosts came over and read out the number of the card.

"That's a good BINGO." The caller said as the TV's showed a replica of Nana's card for everyone to view.

"That's a small round robin?" Blaine asked.

"What did you think you were looking for?" Kurt asked now that he was tuned in again.

"I thought it was the four in any of the corners. I was waiting on O 67 for that." Blaine sighed.

"They show you what the BINGO is supposed to look like on the board, bottom left." Nana explained. "Now we're looking for a cover all." She peered at Blaine's card. "Oh, dear. Pumpkin look, Hot Stuff has a small round robin on the card he was trying to get a stamp on."

"I could have won?" Blaine asked incredulous and a little frustrated sounding.

"O 67." The caller called.

"Really?" Blaine huffed.

"Keep a better watch on his cards." Nana ordered Kurt and then went to dabbing her own with a neon pink dabber.

"Will do, Nana." Kurt agreed. He checked over Blaine's cards quickly and then went to dabbing his own.

By intermission, Blaine was fit to be tied. He'd missed another BINGO and had sat waiting for B 8 for five minutes before somebody else called BINGO. The next number would have been his. Kurt had abandoned his own cards slightly while waiting with Blaine. He'd stared at the monitor and had an entire conversation in his head with the stupid munchkin roaming around on the dark side of the moon, aka GOD.

'_If you do this, I might actually believe in you. I'll have a Constantine moment and totally convert.'_ Kurt had thought. B 9. _'Close, c'mon I know you can do it. Just make B 8 come up. I promise to love you forever.'_ G 48. _'You've got the 8, now just make it _B_ 8. That's it. That's all I ask for. If Blaine wins this it's seventy dollars. You can let that happen can't you? He's actually been to church before, c'mon do this for him.'_ O 75. _'Okay, so that one wasn't close at all, but it's alright, you can do it. Next number.'_ N 34. _'So next number will be it. Next number or I'm giving up on you forever. If you do it though, I'll love you and go sit in church again with Mercedes and I'll even join choir and I'll eat that waifer that makes everyone think of cannibalism and I'll drink the wine even though I said I'll never drink again. Please? I lov…'_ I 16. _'Screw you! I knew I was just talking to air. Well, thinking to air. Whatever. I tried this stupid praying thing and where does it get me? Nowhere. Blaine still isn't holding seventy dollars and god is just as useless a notion as before. Damn I knew I shouldn't have listened to the 'BINGO prayer' Nana showed me even if it was kick ass design wise. I can't let fashion lead me around all the time. A man has standards.'_ G 60. '_So standards are now saying that begging statistics is the right thing. Statistics rock! I mean, I even watched Numb3rs religiously for a while. Not even because I thought Charlie was the cutest thing to walk the earth either. Which…now I think about it…maybe I did have a type before I met Blaine. Man I love curly hair. I want to run my fingers through Blaine's right now. He's so frustrated, and he's sweaty so the gel isn't holding and'_ G 51. _'Back on track KURT! Oh that's weird. Saying my own name in my head. I don't think in third person often. But whatever because I need B 8 to come out so my boyfriend can have seventy dollars extra in his pocket that he can shamelessly spend on me.' _G 56.

"BINGO!" Annoying Lady Target Number 1 yelled from the table behind them. Kurt's eyes widened and he turned around to glare at her, not even bothering to temper it. Then he saw the balls change on the TV screen above her head. B 8. Oh he was gonna slap a bitch.

"And that, ladies in gents, is a good BINGO. Now we'll have a fifteen minute intermission before doing the next special." The caller said into the mic.

"Poor Curly Top." Nana pouted. "I've got to use the ladies'. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, pumpkin."

"I was _this_ close. _This close._" Blaine huffed.

"I know." Kurt was angry right along with him. "It was the next number. The _next number_."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to get a soda, and get you your banana. Water? Coffee?"

"Water. Get Nana a coffee please." Kurt answered. Blaine nodded and stood up. While he was gone Kurt gathered up all the used cards and put them in the paper bag they'd been given for garbage. He looked over the program they'd gotten. "Alright, so next is the pink card." He set his and Blaine's up. The special was a 7 11, or basically everything not an N or the bottom four B's. He marked those spots with a suitably matching colour, making the 7 and 11 apparent. Now Blaine could only mark the right areas.

"Why did you already mark the cards?" Blaine asked. He stood behind Kurt looking over his shoulder. He put the tray he'd used before down on the table.

"I left open all the ones that you should mark to win." Kurt explained. "Thankfully we've only got one card each to worry about."

"Hmm, thanks Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder and sat back down next to him. "Here you go, dear." He picked up the frozen banana and held it out to Kurt.

"Why thank you." Kurt beamed and took it from him. Frozen chocolate covered bananas were his favorite summer treat. He didn't eat them much because the chocolate wasn't good for his skin, but he let himself indulge on bingo days. His grandma complained that he just lived on coffee and leaves if he didn't eat something unhealthy in front of her every now and then anyway, so it killed two birds with one stone.

"You're very welcome." Blaine popped the lid on his soda can and took a sip, shifting in his seat a little and then settling, his eyes on Kurt.

"Is me eating something unhealthy that fascinating?" Kurt asked and licked the top to test how soft the chocolate was. It was still a little too hard so he sucked a little into his mouth to heat it a little.

"Yes. You never eat bad things." Blaine answered with a grin. He sipped his soda again.

"You eat them all the time and I don't watch you like a hawk." Kurt rolled his eyes and tested the chocolate with his teeth gently. A little more heating and it would be perfect for the first bite.

"Yes, but you would if I sat down and ate celery instead of chips, so we'd be even." Blaine answered, his eyes trained on Kurt in a way that was vaguely…Kurt didn't even know. It was just different than normal, but definitely not unpleasant.

"You have me there." Kurt agreed after he pulled the banana out of his mouth. He had fairly sensitive teeth, so he couldn't bite into anything cold well. Instead he wrapped his lips around his teeth and effectively gummed at the banana. A decent sized piece came off and Kurt pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently to melt it more so he could chew.

"Kurt." Blaine whined, his voice oddly high pitched. Kurt pulled a confused face. What did Blaine want?

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, really, what? You're being weird." Kurt insisted.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Blaine assured him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. You just sit back and enjoy your snack." Blaine turned in his seat and looked down at the cards Kurt had marked. With a shrug Kurt popped the banana back in his mouth and sucked on the chocolate. Until he got about halfway into the thing he'd have to warm it up in his mouth repeatedly.

He saw Blaine glance at him, but he looked away when he saw Kurt looking. What was wrong with him?

"Oh, good boy. I like it when you eat bad food." Nana said having just returned from the bathroom. "He got me coffee again, Kurt, you do have to keep Hot Stuff. Blake's a good catch."

"It's Blaine, Nana." Kurt corrected for the millionth time. Blaine made a little gaspy/whimper noise, but didn't otherwise comment. Kurt decided to just ignore him. "I don't know why you can't seem to remember his name. It's Blaine, not Blake. _Blaine."_

"I need to go to the bathroom." Blaine suddenly stood up and left the table quickly, before Kurt could even acknowledge what he'd said.

"What's wrong with him, pumpkin?" Nana asked.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. He bit off another piece of banana.

* * *

><p>"O 66."<p>

"BINGO!" Kurt yelled, throwing his hand in the air, his voice drowning out the cowbells. An announcer came over to him and read out the numbers on his card.

"That's a good BINGO." The caller agreed.

"Blaine, I got a BINGO. I just won forty dollars. I just won!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's sleeve and pulled on it excitedly. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing to clothes, but Blaine's shirt was from JC Penny's and he was too excited to care beyond that.

"I know!" Blaine was just as jittery. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it tightly. The guy who had read out the numbers on Kurt's card counted the money out of his pouch.

"Forty." He said and handed it too Kurt. With his free hand Kurt took the money.

"Thanks." Kurt said politely.

"S'what I'm here for." The guy shrugged and wandered off.

"I can't believe you won." Blaine squeezed his hand even harder and then let go. "I'm so proud of you."

"Boys, we've still got the last game of the night. Save the necking for later." Nana glared and dabbed her cards.

"Sorry, Nana." Kurt apologized, Blaine repeated it.

Neither of them paid too much attention to the last game, neither of them got closer than four for the final coverall. When somebody finally yelled BINGO they cleaned up and Kurt helped Nana repack her pocketbook. Then Blaine took his arm as platonically as he could and pulled/pushed him outside.

"_I'm so excited, and I just can't fight it."_ Blaine sang softly too him once they were out in the parking lot.

_"I'm about to lose control and I think I like it,"_ Kurt answered.

"_YEAH!"_ They finished together, smiles on both their faces. Blaine did a little twirl and then grabbed for Kurt's arms to spin him around like they were five.

"You won! You won!" Blaine imitated the carnival games at Six Flags.

"Yes I did." Kurt agreed, dissolving into giggles.

"_Yeah! I feel good! Duhna Nahnah Nahnah Nah. I knew that I would, now! Nahnah Nahnah Nah. I feeeeeeeel good!"_ Blaine sang loudly.

"Blaine!" Kurt stopped spinning, making Blaine stop spinning too. "Enough with the singing now. No matter how good you sing I'm sure these people just want to go home now." Kurt petted Blaine's head lightly and then backed away. They were being too affectionate.

"Singing in the car then?" Blaine asked.

"Just not that awful Googoo Gaga woman." Nana cut in. "Now, if you two are done, let's go home. I have some winnings to write a deposit slip for."

"Congratulations on your win too, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said immediately.

"Okay, I've let you get away with it all day, but really now. My name is Jean, Hot Stuff." Nana winked and then walked right between then. "In the car Pumpkin and Co."

"I'm co?" Blaine asked with a completely fake pout.

"We've been through this, you love being my entourage." Kurt poked Blaine's face and then ran off to follow his grandmother. "Last one to the car has to sing 'I Like It Rough' loudly all the way home!"

Kurt was the first to the car.


	7. The B Word

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: So it's not exactly a date per se, but the idea came to me the other day and I had to write it. Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's House<br>__Early February_

Blaine was in Lima again, surrendering Warblers practice to visit his boyfriend. Of the two Kurt was pretty much always the clear winner. Only around competition times did the Warblers stand a chance of beating Kurt. Today he had visited to help with Kurt's PFLAG meeting. He was the guest speaker.

After the meeting, on the way back to the parking lot, a bunch of hockey players had been waiting with slushies. Blaine had been in the bathroom so he missed it, but Kurt was absolutely soaked. He'd already been slushied alongside Mercedes earlier in the day, so he didn't even have a clean set of clothes. Rather than stay and tempt fate, Kurt had pulled the trash bag he kept in his glove compartment out and covered his seat and drove home. Blaine had met him there.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can just… I don't know, I have Sudoku over on my nightstand. _Don't use pen._" Kurt said as they went up the stairs. Despite being covered in bright blue ice, Blaine thought Kurt looked rather sexy. Maybe it was because Blaine _always_ thought Kurt was sexy and Kurt being covered in edible things just messed with Blaine's head even more.

"I won't, I promise." Blaine held up his hands even though Kurt couldn't see him. Blaine loved following Kurt up stairs, such a perfect view. Kurt had yet to catch on to it.

"Ok. Good." Kurt reached the landing at the top and practically sprinted for his bedroom door. Blaine followed just as quickly, hoping to catch a glance of Kurt ripping his clothes off. Sure enough Kurt was already shirtless and was working on his stupidly complicated pants by the time Blaine entered. Burt wasn't due home for at least another hour, so he risked shutting the door. "You rebel." Kurt commented without glancing up.

"Don't you know it?" Blaine agreed. He meandered over to Kurt's bed, sitting and getting himself comfortable. He watched Kurt strip off his pants and throw them in a bag. "Aren't you going to wash them before the stain sets in?"

"It already has." Kurt sighed. "I might be able to save the pants, but the shirt is a goner. This has to go to the dry cleaners." He motioned to the bag. "I wouldn't mind so much if they just used regular shaved ice you know? But they _have _to get _flavours_." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine smiled and took in Kurt's form. A deep red blush started on his middle and Blaine watched it travel up to his cheeks. "Stop looking, perv." Kurt laughed awkwardly. They hadn't done much casual nakedness, and without the fog of arousal Kurt was obviously a little uncomfortable. To help him out Blaine turned to the nightstand to get the Sudoku he'd been promised. There was a somewhat ratty folder he hadn't seen before that caught his attention.

"This is yours?" Blaine asked holding it up.

Kurt was in the process of pulling his sticky boxers off. "Uh, no. That's Dave's actually." Kurt pulled his underwear all the way off and threw it in a different bag. "He dropped it when he was in here the other day; I keep meaning to give it back to him." He threw the bag with his underwear in his hamper.

"Dave?" Blaine asked. "Dave Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "Why the hell was he in your room?"

"I wasn't about to just leave him downstairs." Kurt told him like it was obvious. "He might break something, he's worse than Finn. I was getting something for PFLAG."

"But he was in here long enough to drop something?" Blaine felt that stupid jealousy flare up in him. He wasn't 100% sure, but he was leaning towards 'Yes, he does have a crush on my boyfriend'. Maybe it was irrational, but every time Blaine tried to convince himself of that, he remembered how he'd come out to Kurt.

"Finn came out of his room and Dave spooked, you know he's still not comfortable being around people who might figure it out. Why he's afraid Finn will, I don't know." Kurt shook his head. "Can we talk about this when I'm not naked and covered in blue slushie?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine agreed. His jealousy monster could use the time to calm down. Kurt wouldn't cheat on him, and definitely not with Dave. He had nothing to worry about. And if Dave had tried anything Kurt would have told him.

By the time Blaine had evened out his jealousy Kurt was already in the shower, his high voice ringing loud and true. The water muffled the words, but Blaine thought the tune was familiar. Maybe he could ask Kurt when he got out.

Blaine turned to the Sudoku. There was pen in it. Apparently Kurt was confident enough in his Sudoku abilities to use a pen, but he didn't trust Blaine to not mess up. Rather than make his boyfriend angry Blaine opened Kurt's bedside drawer in search of a pencil. Kurt was a neat person, everything had its place and that's where it always went. However, everyone needs a little chaos. For Kurt that chaos came in the form of a junk drawer. His bedside draw had everything from pencils to lube. Blaine had taken to putting the lube on the side closest to the bed for easy access. Kurt hadn't complained.

Shifting around various papers and knickknacks Blaine eventually found a pencil with an eraser in case he did make any mistakes. As he was pulling it free of its cluttered prison, a glint of something silver and ripped caught it eye. Curious Blaine fished out the source.

A condom.

Actually, a condom _wrapper._

Blaine's mind raced. Why would Kurt have a condom _wrapper_? A condom _wrapper without the condom it wrapped?_ Instantly Blaine was ripping apart the drawer looking for the condom. Maybe it just ripped and it came out and Blaine was freaking out over nothing.

No condom.

What happened to it?

Dave's ugly yellow folder filled Blaine's vision.

No. Kurt wouldn't cheat on him. Not with _Karofsky._ Not with _anyone._

They were _in love. Love damn it!_

There had to be a different explanation for this. There_ had_ to be! It was imperative.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, the wrapper in one hand and the fugly folder clenched in the other, and took a deep breath. He tried to think of nothing, ignoring the verses of that 'kumbaya' song his brain came up with instead. "There's a reason for this. I just don't know it." Blaine assured himself.

Kurt's shower stopped. Blaine took another deep breath. He'd just calmly ask Kurt once the boy was out of the shower and back in the room to spend his usual hour picking clothes. The fact they had nothing but cuddling and movie watching planned didn't mean Kurt would slack off in the clothing department.

Kurt opened the door to his adjoining bathroom, steam coming out. He had forgone a towel and was naked as he went straight to his dresser to get underwear.

On his hip was a bruise Blaine didn't remember seeing the last time he'd gotten Kurt naked. It looked oddly shaped. Holy fuck, it was a hand mark wasn't it? A hand mark that wasn't from Blaine!

His stomach felt sick, Kurt was cheating on him.

"How could you?" Was out of Blaine's mouth faster than the bile he felt bubbling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold that in.

"What?" Kurt asked and turned around as he was pulling his boxers up. The mark was only just visible. Kurt's eyes widened as he zeroed in on the condom wrapper. "Oh…" His entire body turned red.

"Yeah, oh." Blaine seriously thought he might lose his lunch.

"You weren't meant to find that." Kurt said in his shaky nervous voice.

"I can't believe you." Blaine felt his eyes sting as tears waiting to fall joined his list of bodily dysfunctions. "I can't believe you would…"

"Tina, she…" Kurt began.

"Don't try blaming this on your friends Kurt, you did this." Yeah, Blaine was definitely going to throw up. He jumped off the bed and sprinted for the toilet. He only just made it. Who knew betrayal could make someone physically sick?

"Blaine." Kurt was at his side, rubbing his back. The touch felt so good, even when it hurt Blaine's heart. "I'm sorry. I just…" Kurt trailed off. "I was curious. I won't do it again."

"You won't…" Blaine started. "You were curious? Like that is a good reason to…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

Kurt backed away from him quickly. "I'm sorry my curiosity disgusts you." Kurt snapped. "I guess I'm not allowed to do anything at all am I? I have to leave everything up to you?"

"What are you talking about? I've never…" He'd never cheated. The sick feeling was suddenly replaced with anger. Where the hell did Kurt get off accusing him of something like that?

"I know you haven't! And that's the problem!" Kurt snapped and left the bathroom. He paced back in. "Everything's got to be 'Blaine does this' or 'Blaine starts that'. It's driving me batty! I'm sorry if I just wanted to do something on my own for once!" Then he was back out the door. Blaine followed him this time, righteous fury coursing through him.

"If you wanted to do something on your own 'for once'," Blaine snarled. "You should have broken up with me first!"

Kurt's face, twisted in anger, became one of surprise. "Break…break up?" He whimpered. "You want to break up with me over this?"

"Kurt! How stupid are you?" Blaine yelled. Even if Kurt looking so heartbroken still pulled at his heartstrings and made him want to hold the other boy and never let go, Blaine wasn't about to cave. He'd…Kurt had cheated on him. That wasn't something you could take lightly.

"Apparently really stupid." Kurt cried, sinking onto his desk chair. He pulled his knees up and hugged them tightly. "And here I was thinking you would like it when I told you, I'm such an idiot."

"_Like it?_" Blaine asked incredulously. "In what universe would you think I'd _like _you telling me you cheated with Dave Karofsky?"

"What?" Kurt's head snapped up. "That's what you think we're talking about?"

Blaine's anger deflated a little. "Isn't it?"

"What? Blaine, no!" Kurt scrambled off his chair and threw his arms around Blaine. Blaine kind of wanted to push Kurt off him, but a much bigger part was in control of him and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't know how you got to that conclusion, but…that condom, Tina gave it to me. It's…it's a flavoured one. It's for oral. I've had it for a few months, but I wasn't ready to even think about that yet. Lately though…I tried it last week, just because I wanted to know what it would taste like." Kurt explained. He nuzzled his face in Blaine's neck. "It mostly tasted like rubber, but…I was wondering if it would taste better all stretched out like it was meant to be. I kept the wrapper because, one, I didn't want Dad seeing that, and two, so I'd have the brand name and stuff for comparison when I went shopping."

"You were…" Blaine trailed off. He wanted to believe Kurt; he wanted to believe him _so bad!_ But what about that mark? "The mark on your hip, how did you get that?"

"Locker check." Kurt answered. He pressed his lips to Blaine's neck and a shiver went through him. "The locker on the bottom was open and the top of it ripped me open a little. I kind of forgot about it actually.

"Wait…what did you think it was?"

"A…a hand print." Blaine answered. "I freaked out over nothing didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Kurt nodded. He held Blaine tightly. "If you ever feel like you're gonna dive off the deep end, can you talk to me about it first? Not just accusations? When I came in here and saw you holding that wrapper, with that look on your face? Fuck, Blaine you scared me so much. I thought you read the label and were disgusted I'd even try it. You thinking I cheated didn't even cross my mind."

"I'm sorry too. Just…sometimes I get so jealous it goes to my head. I was looking for a pencil and I found it, and we were just talking about Dave in your room, and then I saw the bruise, I kind of just…lost it. I'd been sitting there yoga breathing trying to come up with a different reason for everything, convincing myself I was wrong and it was just something I wasn't thinking of."

"Keep thinking the second way. That's the right way." Kurt informed him.

"Okay, I can try." Blaine agreed.

"And _never_, under any circumstances, say the B word again. I'm still pissed at you for jumping to conclusions, but I'm also still really grateful we're not breaking up, I'll get pissed at you later for making me think that." Kurt pulled back and looked him in the eye. "We're not right? That was only because you're an idiot who jumps to stupid conclusions?"

"We're not." Blaine pulled Kurt back in. "No. We're not." Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Never again, I'll never say that again."

"Better not." Kurt was squeezing so tightly Blaine felt he might pop, he wasn't about to complain.

"Promise." Blaine agreed.

"And _Dave?_ Really_ Dave?_" Kurt asked him. "I can't believe that you thought I'd do anything sexual with _Dave Karofsky_. Ew. Not only is he my former tormentor, and even though I've decided to forgive him mostly, he is still what I have nightmares about. So not only that, but he's completely unattractive to me. If you're gonna have me cheating at least make it someone attractive."

"Like who?" Blaine asked.

"Like Justin Timberlake, or Elijah Wood, or David Krumholtz. You know I have a thing for curly hair, get creative."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better." Blaine laughed. "So…um…you're thinking about blowjobs?"

"I was." Kurt answered. "I was thinking about going down on you for Valentine's Day."

"Did I screw up my chances of that?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered. "Now you're going down on me. No objections, I refuse to hear them. That's your punishment and I'm sticking to it."

Kurt in his mouth; never had a punishment sounded so good.


	8. Around and Around

**The Sometimes Spectacular, Sometimes Sucktacular, Dates Of Klaine**

**AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I seriously thought I posted this a few weeks ago. I sat down to write a new chapter today and was looking to see what I've already done when I noticed this chapter wasn't up. I'm sorry. ;(**

* * *

><p><em>Six Flags<br>__Late July_

Blaine had a late shift that day, so they'd decided to have a little fun before he had to go up on stage. They'd roam the park, getting in free with one of Blaine's free guest passes and his employee pass, and then Kurt would sit and watch Blaine perform. Overall it seemed like a perfect plan. Kurt had even decided that he'd wear short sleeves and shorts. Of course he had mega-strength sunblock, but that was beside the point.

"What's the biggest roller coaster here?" Kurt asked as they walked in.

"Oh, um…I think it's the Batman one, or the Boomerang." Blaine answered. "Why?"

"Because I want to go on it." Kurt responded, barely containing the 'duh!' that wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Wouldn't it be better to work up to that?" Blaine asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Hmm, true I guess, makes it more fun if we save the best for last." Kurt nodded. "So let's go. Where's a little coaster to work up on, or the swings? I love the swings."

"That-a-way." Blaine pointed. "But let's go this way first, I want to show you where I'm performing later, that way you can find it. I have to go in fifteen minutes beforehand, so this way you don't have to just sit and wait."

"Alright." Kurt nodded. It sounded…reasonable, but also a bit unnecessary. He fully planned on walking Blaine to work; he'd see the stage then. But this was what Blaine wanted, so he shrugged. Why not? "Lead the way."

Blaine laughed at him and patted his shoulder. "C'mon." They walked through the park quietly, not really needing to talk. Kurt took in everything, marking off in his head all the rides he wanted to go on. The last time he'd gone to Six Flags it was for a field trip in sixth grade, he couldn't really remember it too much and a lot of things had changed since then.

"Blaine," Kurt stopped suddenly. "Blaine, we have to go on that." He pointed to the large Ferris wheel that loomed behind a string of food vendors and carnival games.

"You really want too?" Blaine asked.

"Are you kidding? It's so romantic, I've wanted to go on one forever, and now I have you." Kurt explained. "We're going on that right after you show me the stage."

"Oh…okay." Blaine agreed. "Um, the stage is this way." He pointed and his other hand twitched like he wanted to take Kurt's. Kurt knew the feeling. He wasn't such a tactile person like Blaine was, but sometimes the urge to just be able to touch his boyfriend was overwhelming. It was another reason he liked the Ferris wheel. This one had mostly enclosed cabs; they'd probably even be able to kiss without anyone knowing.

With daydreams of all the things they could get up to in the semi-privacy the Ferris wheel cab, Kurt didn't notice Blaine had stopped walking until he ran into him. "Ow." Blaine complained as he caught himself on the side of the building.

"Sorry." Kurt apologized. "I got distracted. I'm soooo sorry, honey." He whispered the endearment, all too aware of where they were.

"It's okay, just…watch out next time. I know you have a hard time seeing me from up there, but…"

"You're not that short." Kurt laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle Blaine's hair. Blaine was almost as picky about his hair as Kurt sometimes. If they had nowhere to be, Blaine couldn't care less, but if they had plans, those curls were shellacked down and anybody who disturbed them was going _down. _

_"_Why thank you." Blaine laughed. "Anyway, this is the stage."

"Alright." Kurt nodded. "It looks…good." What did he want him to say? "So can we go on the Ferris wheel now?"

"Uh, sure." Blaine smiled for a second and then walked off.

"Hey, wait for me." Kurt chastised and followed after him. "I don't know my way around, you know."

"Sorry, I thought you were right behind me." Blaine apologized.

"It's alright, just…you know, check next time." Kurt rolled his eyes. "How far away is the entrance for the Ferris wheel?"

"Are you sure you want to do that right away?"

"Yes…? Why, don't you?"

"I want what you want." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand briefly.

"Okay…" Kurt said to even out his breathing. The things Blaine said sometimes… "So, where's the entrance?"

"Just over there, it's that line by the Dot's." Blaine pointed.

"Oh, and it's really short. C'mon." Kurt tugged on Blaine's short sleeve and picked his pace up.

"Somebody's eager." Blaine chuckled.

"Yup." Kurt agreed and dodged a group of girls laughing loudly.

When they got there the worker was opening the entrance gate to let people on one group at a time. "Perfect timing." Blaine said with an odd smile.

"I want a green one." Kurt said. "I hope we get it."

"I think we can just ask for it." Blaine shrugged.

"We'll see, we're next." Kurt smiled happily. He wanted to kiss Blaine on a Ferris wheel while holding his hand, he'd been thinking about it since Blaine got the job. "Can we get a green one?" Kurt asked the worker.

"Sure." He shrugged. He probably heard requests all day. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kurt thanked him and speed walked through the gate before opening the door for Blaine. "After you."

"Thank you." Blaine said and climbed in. He sat the farthest from the door as he could manage. Kurt sat next to him.

"You don't have to squish up so much, there's plenty of room." Kurt pointed out as he closed the little half door. They could see out in front of them, like they were sitting in a little carriage.

"I'm good." Blaine assured him and leaned further back into his seat.

"O…kay?" Kurt shook his head. The cab began moving so the next set of people could get in. "Hold my hand?" Kurt held it out to Blaine.

"Sure." He grabbed for it without looking, missing once before he got it, and gripped it tightly. The cab didn't stop moving up.

"Guess we were the last ones who wanted to get on." Kurt shrugged and scooted closer to Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded jerkily. He tipped his head back.

"Is something wrong, Blaine? You're acting really weird."

"I'm good." Blaine said, but his voice was shaky. The cab swung in the wind and Blaine's free hand suddenly had the edge of his seat in a death grip while his head snapped forward and he stared straight ahead.

"No you're not." Kurt moved to face him.

"Oh my god, Kurt, _stop moving."_ Blaine snapped.

"Are you…_scared?_" Kurt asked, it was the only explanation he had for Blaine's behavior.

"No." Blaine shook his head, his entire body joining in as they reached the top of the wheel. "I'm terrified." He squeaked. "I _hate_ heights."

"Blaine…" Kurt was confused. His boyfriend was afraid of heights? His boyfriend who routinely jumped on furniture and on and off the stage was _afraid of heights?_ In what universe did that make sense?

"I don't mind it so much when it's only a few feet." Blaine said, had Kurt spoken out loud? "I can do those without fear, the stage is still a little scary but I'm used to it."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt asked. "I wouldn't have dragged you on this."

"I thought I'd be okay?" Blaine answered, still shaking. "I thought…it seemed important to you…I just want you happy."

"And you think making you a terrified pile of goop makes me happy?" Kurt asked. "I want you happy too, Blaine. If you don't want to do something, tell me."

"Okay, okay, I will in the future. Right now can you just talk to me though? I really don't like being here." Blaine whined.

"You want a distraction?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded. "Kiss me." Maybe he could get his fantasy out of this anyway, even if Blaine wasn't exactly like he'd pictured.

"I think that'll work." Blaine chuckled. "But, um…I'm kind of afraid to move so could you…"

"Yeah…" Kurt nodded. He hadn't kissed Blaine much, hadn't instigated the physical side of their relationship often. It was somewhat of a daunting task when he had too. "Of course." Kurt said more to himself than Blaine. He used his free hand to put Blaine's face at a better angle and then pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

Any time Kurt had started a kiss in the past Blaine had responded, taking over almost immediately. He didn't this time, instead he just continued shaking. The vibrations felt different from anything Kurt had experience before.

"I'm sorry." Blaine pulled his head back. "I can't do this right right now."

"It's okay. I still like it." Kurt assured him and kissed Blaine again. "You taste good."

"You too." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Let me taste you then." Kurt said and worked his tongue against Blaine's lips. He usually had Blaine's tongue in his mouth, but Blaine's mouth tasted amazing too.

Blaine didn't answer in words, just merely opened his mouth and let Kurt in. They kissed happily for a while longer, until another gust of wind swung the cab a little harder than usual and Blaine ripped himself away. "Oh my god." Blaine hyperventilated, kissing and fear stealing his breath.

"The ride's almost over, baby." Kurt petted Blaine's hand. "We'll be off soon." Sure enough the ride stopped. "See, they're letting people off now."

"Okay." Blaine nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I guess this means rollercoasters are off the table now." Kurt sighed. He loved rollercoasters, he'd really been looking forward to them.

"No, I can do some of them. They go by fast enough that I don't always freak out. I don't like really big ones or the ones that go upside down though. I can't really handle those." Blaine contradicted him. "I actually kind of like the wooden one. It's…not as scary. Only if I have somebody with me though, I wouldn't ever do that alone."

"Well, lucky you, I'm here." Kurt joked.

"I am lucky." Blaine said seriously, staring into his eyes. "Now, when do we get off? We have to be close now."

Kurt leaned away to look out the door, ignoring the freaked out noise Blaine made. "I think we're next."

"Get back in here, Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest. "Don't scare me like that."

"I didn't even have my hand outside the cab, Blaine." Kurt pointed out. "I do like the hug though. I wonder what would happen if I _did_ put my hand out."

"Don't joke about it, Kurt." Blaine complained and stuck his face in Kurt's shoulder. "I don't want to think of bad things happening to you."

"Alright." Kurt petted the arm Blaine had around him. "I won't go near the door 'till we're getting out."

"Thank you." Blaine sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt tugged himself away a little so he could turn around and face Blaine. "Kiss pookie."

"KURT!" Blaine laughed. "No quoting _Rent_ when I'm scared. And at least pick an Angel or Collins line."

"But I like Maureen." Kurt sighed. "She gets Joanne."

"Can we talk about this when we're on the ground?"

"Sure, pookie." Kurt smirked. "I do want my kiss though." Blaine leaned in a little to acquiesce.

The cab stopped moving and the door lock popped open. Blaine kissed him once more before practically pushing him out of the way so he could get out. "You're terrible." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Land! I love land!" Blaine cried and looked about ready to drop to his knees and kiss it.

"Let's go." Kurt grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to the exit. "I can't take you anywhere."

"You love it." Blaine pointed out.

"I do." Kurt sighed. "I do."


End file.
